Some solutions are worse than the problem itself
by FreakinMi
Summary: --UraIchi-- with a little KonIchi - Ichigo has a mission that goes wrong and he needs a little saving. But that's only where the problems start. YAOI! MAN on MAN romance and smut! HOLLOW on MAN smut! BEWARE! Chapter 5 up!
1. Trouble ahead

**AN:** Hi there, thanks for clicking in :-) Hope you'll enjoy my story! I was planning on making this a 3 chapther story.. but there might actually be 5 or 6 before I'm finished, suddenly there were all these things I wanted Ichigo to go through! This is my first story with more than just one chapther!! And this is even my first story with more than just smex :O OMG! And I'm surprised at myself for writing such a long thing just :-) Must be the plot-thing ne?  
Also - this chapter had been updated since the first version was published. I've corrected some spelling things and fixed the stuff that I found that was amiss. Noting has really changed in the chapter story wise though!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own. Which is good. Otherwise I would've ruined the show with gay p0rn ^^;;

**WARNING!!:** This story contains men taking it up the behind! **YAOI, YAOI, YAOI, YAOI!!**!! And in this chapter **VINES/TENTACLES hollowxman smex**.

**Beta:** Pending. . . .

**--**

**Chap. Ichi – Trouble ahead**

Ichigo opened his eyes and scanned his room, searching for his clock on his desk. Only 6:30. Way too early to get up - especially on a Sunday. He rolled over facing the wall, thinking about all of the strange events that had happened to him lately. It had only been a few months, but Ichigo felt he might need years to process everything that had happened. It all started when the shinigami Rukia stepped into his room that day... the day he became a shinigami himself – a substitute, but a shinigami nonetheless. At least until Rukia regained her own shinigami powers... Ichigo sighed and rolled onto his back again, closing his eyes.

Rukia: the source of all his resent problems. In order to save his own family from certain death by the hands of these creatures called hollows, he had accepted the job of being a shinigami in Rukia's place... after all she had been wounded protecting him. Well, now Ichigo didn't need protection anymore... But gaining that power only meant he had the job of vanquishing hollows every time they showed their ugly masks in his city, which was quite often unfortunately.

Another sigh escaped Ichigo's lips as he attempted to fall asleep again and stop thinking about the past. As soon as he felt his consciousness starting to slip away he heard the familiar annoying sound of a cell phone's beep from his closet. Perhaps, if he was lucky, it wouldn't mean he had to get up this early...

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled forcefully opening the door to her current bedroom; Ichigo's closet. She looked at the seemingly sleeping orange head getting annoyed. Ichigo really needed to learn how to take this job more seriously – she would have expected any other shinigami to be ready for battle by now. She slipped out of the closet calling for the boy even louder.

"Ichigo, get up. There's a hollow nearby." Ichigo grunted he had no luck at all. He opened his eyes and sat up, reaching out for the yellow lion teddy bear sleeping suspiciously close to his pillow, emitting a loud snore Ichigo was surprised he hadn't noticed before.

"I'm up, I'm up." Trying to get rid of some of his annoyance he decided to choke the little loin while stuffing his other hand into its tiny mouth. The lion suddenly came to life trashing wildly and muffling strange sounds until Ichigo pulled out a small bead and it went limb as the stuffed animal it was. Ichigo put the bead in his mouth and swallowed immediately getting the desired result. His soul split from his body and suddenly there were two of him. He would never get accustomed to looking at himself like this, it was watching a mirror, but still not, since what was reflected was a boy he didn't recognize. His body's face changed into that of a hurt child.

"WAAAH! Rukia! Ichigo is so mean to meeee!" His body cried out jumping up in an attempt to hug Rukia. Rukia dodged, or rather, se kicked the offender in the head as he dived to reach around her waist.

"Forget it, Kon." She said, "I'm out of sympathy hugs, and we're in a hurry. Come on Ichigo." Kon-Ichigo pouted. Ichigo didn't really like it. Kon was nothing like himself, and seeing his body act so stupid made Ichigo more annoyed, no wonder he couldn't stop sighing and scowling all the time. At least Kon could try to be a bit more like him, so his cover wouldn't be blown. He felt a shiver running down his spine, remembering how Kon used his body to do very embarrassing things to girls from his class. Well, at least he didn't do that anymore.

"Nee-chan, you're just as mean as Ichigo!" Kon turned Ichigo's face into a puppy look and sniffed looking at the both of them. Rukia ignored him and went to the only window in the room; she opened it and started to crawl out of it as a knocking came from the door.

"Are you awake, Ichi-ni?" Came the voice of his youngest sibling Yuzu, the door opened and se peeked inside. "Oh you are!" Her face lit up. "I'm so happy, I thought you might have forgotten your promise to go with me today! Oh, but Rukia is here also... Oh I see!" Her face lit up even more as she flashed a smile from Kon, whom she believed to be her brother, to Rukia, who was leaning on the window frame. "You must have told Rukia that you were taking me to the zoo and Rukia also wanted to come along with us."

Both Kon and Rukia froze, not processing what was happening. Ichigo sighed and gave Kon an elbow in the ribs, trying to get the mod soul to react. He had completely forgotten he had promised to take her there today. Something about an animal being born some time ago and she wanted to be there to see it on its first day in public. Oh well, Kon could take her there, no problem at all. The sharp pain to his chest gave Kon the ability to speak again.

"Oh, well... Sure I'll be taking you there, but Rukia..." Kon looked from Yuzu to Rukia, trying to find an excuse for her to be in the room this early and still be able to get her out of the zoo date.

"I'm not really-" Rukia didn't manage to finish her excuse before Yuzu had her arm locked with hers.

"Don't worry Rukia," She blinked at her "I won't tell dad that Ichigo took you for a date while I was there." She winked at Rukia who suddenly looked like someone had told her the worst joke in the world. "Come on Rukia, we'll let Ichi get dressed and go get ready, I was thinking of bringing lunch with us, what do you like?" Rukia felt herself being dragged to the door of Ichigo's room. She shot Ichigo a look of 'help me out here', that Ichigo didn't get. In a final attempt to get Ichigo to do his job she threw him her cell phone, luckily Yuzu didn't notice the cell phone being caught and held in what to her would seem like air.

"Do you job properly," she managed to say before the door to Ichigo's room slammed shut again leaving Ichigo and Kon alone.

"Well Ichigo," Kon said happily, "It looks like I'll go on a nice date with Rukia-chan while you'll have to go beat up the bad guys." Kon danced a bit around Ichigo making funny faces at his currently identical twin.

"Whatever," Ichigo sighed again, he had to kick the sighing habit someday. Today just didn't seem to be a great day for that. "Just don't do anything I'd regret later." With that Ichigo jumped out the window following the cell phone's direction towards what would probably only be the first hollow he'd have to take care of today. At least he wouldn't have to listen to Rukia's nagging about him not doing it the way he was supposed to.

Back in the room Kon pouted. "You really are no fun Ichigo! You could at least get a little angry or jealous when I go out with someone." Kon kicked the bedpost, leaving a dent there. He didn't expect Ichigo to show any emotion, besides annoyance he rarely did anyway, but it would have been nice to know if it meant anything the shinigami substitute.

Kon suddenly smiled brightly. Oh well, he was going to have some fun today, perhaps embarrass Ichigo a little in public, that would certainly put him in a better mood. And with that Kon began dressing Ichigo's body in the most embarrassing outfit he could possible find in Ichigo's dresser – perhaps Yuzu's also.

----------

Rukia was annoyed. Yuzu was a good child, but right now she wanted nothing more than to ditch the girl and run after Ichigo. She had a really bad feeling about letting Ichigo go alone today. She didn't know what was nagging her, but she needed to get someone to check up on Ichigo for her. Perhaps her uneasiness was because she thought that Ichigo might ditch his job today... No, much could be said about Ichigo, but he had agreed to take care of every hollow sent his way, and he seemed like the type to keep that kind of promise. He fought with a passion similar to nothing she had seen before. Perhaps he thought like that because he was human at heart. Well, great shinigami or not, she didn't feel right about sending Ichigo off on his own, and she already knew how she would keep an eye on him today. She snapped back to the scene before her, Yuzu presenting lots of different kinds of food, asking her whether or not she liked them or if Rukia had different tastes or something she really wanted to bring along. Rukia interrupted the picnic packing.

"You know, I can eat anything prepared by you, Yuzu. So just pack whatever you feel fits a day like today." Rukia paused, flashing Yuzu a not entirely false smile, "I just remembered I need to call someone today, can I borrow your phone?"

"Sure Rukia," Yuzu smiled, happy to be complimented by Rukia and just as happy that she was going to the zoo today. If Ichigo had forgotten she wouldn't have been able to go see it for another month, and tigers grew up so quickly so it wouldn't be the same.

Rukia left the kitchen and went to the phone, picked it up and waited for the other end to answer. Then a click on the line and an amused voice could be heard.

"Urahara Shoten, how may I help you?"

"Urahara... I need a favor."

----------------

Ichigo stopped on a small hill just outside of town, it had taken him longer to get here than he had expected, and now he started wondering if the cell phone was broken since he couldn't see or even remotely feel the presence any hollows. He checked the gadget again, confirming this was the place. He took in the surroundings – he could see houses close by, and a pond between them and him. On the other side was a huge grassy field that no one had seemingly cared for in a long time. The grass would reach past his knees if he went in there. Ichigo decided to wait a little while before searching the area for suspicious elements. Speaking of suspicious, why would a hollow be out here anyway? They usually appeared closer to humans or a least close to some sort of high concentration of spirit particles or something like that. That was what Rukia had told him anyway. This hollow hunt was turning out to be nothing like the usual and something sent shivers down his spine out here.

"Must be because it's so damn cold," he muttered to himself. The sun wasn't really up yet, it was bright enough and all, but it was cold. Ichigo rubbed his arms and started to walk, but didn't even get to take one step before he found himself rooted to the ground.

"What the hell?" Ichigo looked down and found one of his angles entangles in something that looked like a vine. He cursed a little and tried to shake it of, but it only tightened the more he moved his foot around. Finally having had enough he reached for his zanpakuto wanting to cut himself loose. The moment he touched it vines came shooting at him from several angles forcing him to duck and spin around to avoid them. The vine around his angle keeping him from escaping entirely though.

"Show yourself!" Ichigo yelled, looking round franticly trying to spot his attacker while keeping the vines from hitting him. He spun around pulling his sword free from his back and put up a fighting stance ready to take on the vines. The first one came straight at him and he cut it though the middle, making it fall to the ground motionless, the next attack had several vines just like the first one and he had to side-step as much as the vine on his ankle allowed and swung his blade to cut all of the vines at once. Another attack started almost immediately after the earlier had been deflected and Ichigo found himself getting sweaty. A vine came from behind almost piercing his head though Ichigo managed to move just enough for it to only cut his cheek.

"Damn, they are sharp like knives..." Ichigo had to fall to the ground to avoid the following attack, but as he did so another ground vine wrapped around his wrist on his free hand. He hissed as it cut his skin and quickly cut the vine so he could stand up. He felt slightly warmer now, like his body starting to catch on fire. In a sudden burst of energy Ichigo swung his blade through the air sending an oncoming attack of vines of in different directions due to the gush of wind he created. He stabbed the sword into the ground freeing his ankle from the first vine and jumped into the air to avoid being pierced one again.

While in the air Ichigo could see the ground better, looking for any sign of a source of the vines. He found it. In the grassy field he saw it, an ugly white mask lying flat on the ground with vines coming out of it from all angles. Obviously the hollow realized it had been spotted as it rose from the ground almost looking like a mini Menos with a body of vines – okay, so maybe it looked just a bit more like a squid than a Menos.

Ichigo landed on the ground, but not out of harms way. Vines came crawling on the ground and he had to jump up again to avoid being trapped again. Deciding to turn the jump into an attack he aimed for the Menos look-a-like swinging his blade from behind his back into a straight line as he attacked. The hollow shot out vines from its body slashing Ichigo's arms and legs as he came down, despite the sudden numbness in his arms and legs Ichigo continued his descending attack. But before the blade connected with the hollow Ichigo's arms went completely numb and he dropped the zanpakuto to the ground. A vine took the sword and threw it deeper into the grass field as Ichigo came crashing down to the ground, his legs giving away under him.

"What's going on?" Ichigo said more to himself as he tried to get up. The hollow having ceased attacking and just observed him now. He was bleeding from his arms and legs and his uniform had been torn as well. He eyed the hollow as he got up, panting heavily. He felt warm now and sweat droplets fell from his face. His vision going double a few times before the world cleared up. He tried to steady himself. He had to get to his sword otherwise he wouldn't have a chance to defend himself. He turned and made a mad dash though the grass in the direction he knew it had to be in. As he ran he felt vines moving like snakes along the ground trying to wrap around his feet or tripping his feet. The numbness in his legs still troubling him, but he could see the sword coming into view. He reached out and jumped, desperately trying to grasp the shaft of the sword as he landed but only manageing to pluck some grass from the ground. He cursed and got up on his knees reaching out again as he felt vines wrapping around both his feet and continued up his thighs. He decided on one final attempt to reach the blade as he threw himself in the direction of it, but a yank from the vines pulled him back.

"Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He yelled as he was dragged over the ground back to the mini Menos. He was lifted into the air by his feet and left dangling there. Two of the hollow's remaining vines reached for his face slowly and he slapped them away only to have his wrists wrapped with vines too. Great, now he was trapped and could only wait for a chance to get to his blade, if he would get any. If had Rukia taught him some of the cool spells she always used, then this wouldn't have been a problem at all. The vines were back on his face one of them gliding over the bleeding scratch on his cheep wiping away the blood. Ichigo shivered, why he didn't know became he felt very hot and he was panting like he had been fighting of thousands of hollows all day, he didn't understand it.

He was turned back into a normal position with his head towards the sky and he felt like the hollow was staring weirdly at him. The vine that wasn't licking his cheek had moved to his chest and with a gasp from Ichigo it went into his uniform spreading the top to reveal his pale skin.

"De-li-ci-ouuuus," it said, moving the vine to his stomach and suddenly slashing at it, drawing blood. Ichigo hissed. It didn't really hurt, but it was quite offending.

"Tasty," the hollow said in a strange whispering voice.

"What is?" Ichigo said angrily. The hollow looked up from Ichigo's stomach to his face.

"You'll like this, Kurosaki."

"Like what?" The question was answered as new vines shot up and reached for his shredded pants ripping them even more apart until he was practically naked on the lower half of his body. Ichigo wanted to protest but the vine on his cheek slipped into his mouth silencing him. Ichigo tried to yell curses at the hollow, but it came out as muffed sounds with no meaning. Vines were suddenly all over his body - one in particular wrapped around his member and started pumping. Then it hit Ichigo, he had been hard for quite a while now, and from just being brushed slowly by this hollow he almost felt like coming. He moaned around the vine in his mouth as it moved a bit further down his throat, then retreated, moved down again, retreated and then started all over. Ichigo's vision went blurry, somewhere in his mind he knew what was going on, he was kind of having sex with a hollow, but somehow this thought couldn't surface in his mind and suddenly Ichigo was carelessly moving his hips trying to gain friction from the vine on his length. He was warm, beyond burning and he moaned as best as he could as he rubbed himself. The vines gliding over his testicles coating them in some kind of fluid. The same thing happened around his manhood.

The vine in his throat withdrew in a spasm and sprayed green liquid all over his face, another came to replace it, shoving itself down Ichigo's throat. He massaged it with his tongue, starting to more than enjoy the feeling it was giving him.

His legs were spread and lifted into the air, placing him into a straight line, a vine sliding across his buttocks going in between them finding its way to his entrance. The vine in Ichigo's throat made the same spasm as the previous, but sent the fluid flying still in Ichigo's mouth, he swallowed and was finally allowed some room to breathe, which turned into heavy lusty moans, he looked at the hollow mask as he felt the vine in between his buttocks poking hard at his entrance and forcing its way inside. Ichigo released a high-pitched moan as he was penetrated, the vine filling him up and making him cum with only a few thrusts in his bottom and hard yanks at his member. Ichigo went limb for at few seconds, trying to collect his thought as the vine started thrusting hard into him until it released its green fluid once again.

Ichigo stared directly at the hollow mask, trying to ask it, himself, anyone what was going on, but his thoughts stayed in his mind, no words escaped his mouth. New vines appeared - one forcing itself into his mouth and another replacing the one that might have just come inside of him. Ichigo felt he had cooled down and started to have rational thoughts. This was not right, in fact this was way beyond wrong, and he started trashing around and almost choking himself on the vine in his throat all while the vines had their way with his body. He shot an angry glare at the hollow, which suddenly stopped all movement, retracted its vines in a loud scream and dropped Ichigo.

He prepared himself for a hard landing, but instead he found himself caught by a pair of warm arms bridal style. That was a surprise. His legs were descended to the ground and an arm wrapped around him protectively pulling him closer. Ichigo looked up, surprised to find an angry face framed by light blonde hair tugged under a green-white hat.

"Sandal-hat?" Ichigo said chocked. Earning a concerned look from what would seem to be his savior.

"Sorry I didn't come sooner Kurosaki-kun, I had some things to take care of. Are you okay?" Urahara kept looking concerned at Ichigo, who didn't quite understand what the other man was doing here. He nodded though, he was okay... now.

Urahara's gaze shifted to the hollow and went from concerned to angry again. "Well, I'm glad that I didn't sent Ururu or Jinta as I originally planned, I would have wanted to deal with this myself. Don't worry Kurosaki-kun, I'll take care of the rest." Ichigo sighed. Not the 'I'm-annoyed-sigh' he had been practicing all morning, no, this was a sigh of relief, he felt safe.

Urahara took of his green coat and wrapped it around Ichigo. Then he walked towards the hollow drawing his own zanpakuto. Ichigo watched the older man leave his side, he knew the shop owner had to be a shinigami, but this was the first time he actually saw that the man had a zanpakuto of his own.

He tugged Urahara's green coat tighter around himself and breathed in, the cloth smelled almost more like Urahara than Urahara himself, if that was even possible. While watching Urahara fight the perverted hollow Ichigo decided that today just never happened, and when Urahara came back they would agree on that, and he'd never think about the day where he enjoyed having a thing up his ass. And he would certainly forget that he had come from it.

The fight ended with the hollow escaping back into that world of theirs and Urahara picked up Ichigo's sword and brought it back to him. Ichigo reached for it but didn't say anything neither did Urahara. Seconds seemed to stretch and become hours while the two looked at each other. Ichigo starred at his savior, who in return had an unreadable expression. Ichigo opened his mouth to say something, but Urahara stopped him.

"You don't have to say anything, Kurosaki. Listen –", and Urahara was interrupted as Ichigo turned his back to him, leaned on his sword and threw up, a green sticky mass leaving his throat. Urahara patted his back in a soothing way, making Ichigo feel better. It only took a few seconds before it was over, and Ichigo straightened himself, turned back to Urahara looking at the ground. Slowly he looked upwards and locked his eyes to Urahara's.

"I'd like to go home now..."

--

**AN2:** Please review and inspire me to write more, ne? I am very hungry and I feed on opinions :O I love reviews, and though I'm going to write if I get them or not, it would make me really happy to hear what you thought ^^


	2. Trouble Shooting

**AN: **Hey - so here's the second chapter! I'm still having it betaed ao it might change a little before the next chapter comes up (I have updated it once though, since I found some mistakes I was really unhappy with) - but I'll leave a note about that in the next chapter :) First chapter is being betaed too, so hopefully my story will get better and you'll have more fun reading! So thanks a bunch to conjurelass for wanting to beta even though she has her own great stories to take care of!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own. Which is good. Otherwise I would've ruined the show with gay p0rn ^^;;

**WARNING!!:** This story contains men taking it up the behind! YAOI, YAOI, YAOI, YAOI!!!! This chapter isn't as naughty as the last one though - a little bit more romance here ;) There are Ichigo getting himself off though!

Onwards! Please enjoy - the largest piece I've written to date.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Ni – Troubleshooting**

Ichigo sat alone by his desk fingering the little bead called Kon, it was getting late, but he didn't feel like sleeping just yet. He sighed in frustration. He'd given upon kicking that habit after today's bizarre events - it kind of felt like he'd spend a day in some sort of dream world or alternate universe – which wasn't really that unusual when he thought about it, considering everything that had happened in his life, especially since he became a shinigami. Did this happen a lot when one was a shinigami? Your life taking one weird turn after the other? Was he supposed to live like this for the rest of his mortal life – and probably his afterlife also?

He eyed the little ball he was fingering, going through his unfortunate day step by step again, some things had been very odd about it – and that was aside from the fact that he'd ahem with a hollow. Which wasn't the worst part, it was so much worse that he had lost his ability to fight back so fast that he didn't even know if he'd done it willingly. And he hadn't even done something like that with a human yet... He hadn't even had his first kiss yet. But just some hours ago he had had se... He didn't even dare think it through, afraid that all his blood would rush to his head making him pass out or fall over or explode or something like that. Instead he focused on the aftermath. Oh the joy of being at the mercy of Urahara Kisuke.

He'd asked Urahara, who had so kindly saved him from his molester, to escort him back to the Kurosaki's. But Urahara had suggested that they went to his place first, since there might've been some questions about his torn outfit that he didn't want to answer. So they had departed for the candy store where Urahara apparently had spare shinigami clothes. The journey there had been rather degrading though, as Urahara had insisted upon giving Ichigo a piggyback ride, and feeling like his legs couldn't drag him more than a few steps he'd allowed it – after a few protests.

Ichigo's face turned a redder shade. How embarrassing. He'd let another man carry him, on his back nonetheless! Not just the usual 'lean on my shoulder' way of dragging someone, no, he'd been carried. He felt like that last bit of manliness he might have kept after that had been stripped away from him. And he felt even less like a man since he'd actually enjoyed it; the feeling of leaning on Urahara's firm back, the slight swaying in his steps calming him down, his smell filling his senses, his calm breathing, his strong arms keeping him in place, supporting him, helping him hold on to the older man. 'Clinging to' might have described it better, but Ichigo had decided to obliterate that thought.

As they arrived at the shop neither of Urahara's small helpers had been around, luckily, he wouldn't have been able to keep his sanity if one of the children had seen him like that – on Urahara's back dressed in not much more than Urahara's coat. However Tessai had been there. Oh joy. And if Ichigo had thought that Tessai might have acted like a mother hen before, he'd have no words for Tessai's actions as the duo entered the shop.

The giant had opened the dams on his eyes and rivers of tears had appeared as he rushed towards them reaching for Ichigo. He had practically been torn away from Urahara's back into an embrace that almost knocked all the air from his lungs. Then he'd been stripped from his remaining clothes, much to his dismay, and through his attempts to hide himself with his bare arms he'd been studied with a lot of 'oh no'es and 'how awful's and small touches to his slowly closing wounds until Tessai had finally had enough and send Ichigo running naked towards a hot bath prepared by Urahara, praying to whoever might be up there that no one else would see him like this. But the bath had been worth it, the warm water washing away the feeling of sticky green slime all over and inside his body. Urahara's smell went away with it and made Ichigo forget about the small feeling of comfort he had felt all the while Urahara had been with him.

----------

Ichigo dropped the Kon bead to the desk. If only that had been all the embarrassment he'd had to endure... but today just wasn't his lucky day.

As Ichigo had finished the bath he felt a little human again, despite actually still being a shinigami, but he felt more civilized again. Urahara had brought him his spare clothes after Tessai had decided that all cuts would heal up nicely without his aid, finally some luck. After re-dressing himself Urahara had walked him to the door. Ichigo hesitated as they reached the outdoors. He had a question he would have to ask Urahara, a question with an answer that Ichigo felt had the uttermost importance in his life right now; how much had Urahara seen before he showed up and forced the hollow to retreat. What if he'd seen everything? What if he'd heard him moan and submit to the perverted hollow?

"You look like have something you want to say." Ichigo had been so occupied in trying to formulate the question he hadn't been controlling his facial expression, and his usual scowl had slipped to be replaced with something Urahara obviously easily read. How Ichigo wished the older man wasn't so much more skilled in hiding his emotions, if he could've guessed just a little about the other man's thoughts, popping the question might not have been as hard. Or embarrassing.

"Well, you know..." Ichigo sighed. He didn't have the guts to do this after all, or perhaps he was afraid that the answer might be too much to handle right now. He didn't have any idea what he would do, if Urahara had seen the part where he enjoyed it... How to get out of this now it had all started - another question that would be just as good, quickly now... Something that could relate to today's events or something Urahara had said to him.

"What... Uhm... Why were... Why were you there today? What was that about sending Ururu or Jinta?" Yes, that was a great question. Surely he'd be able to hide his real question through that and he could always ask again later when he knew he could handle the answer. He looked at Urahara as much as he could from the corner of his eye without Urahara noticing his stare. Urahara didn't answer straight away, he looked serious. But then Urahara must have decided that the question was fair enough and he flashed his usual mischievous smile and switched to his amused voice.

"Why Kurosaki-kun! Your little boss requested me to of cause." Urahara's fan had magically appeared in his hand and he was hiding the part of his face with it that the hat didn't cover or hide with its shadow. "She was so worried about this little shinigami," he reached out and ruffled Ichigo's hair a little, "that she asked for help, and not without reason you'll probably agree. But don't worry about that, I tell her that I didn't need to do anything and spend the entire day looking at you fighting of hollows and flirting with girls, so she'll owe me quite the favor for my trouble."

Ichigo's face went straight back into his usual scowl and he eyed Urahara suspiciously. What was he trying to accomplish by doing that?

"Of cause that means," he didn't sound amused anymore, more like dark and secretive. "That you'll owe me a favor as well," he gave Ichigo a stare that sent shivers down the orange haired boy's spine and made him want to run away. It was way to intense to endure for more than seconds and even more so because reminded him of the look the hollow had given him earlier on before it had... "if you understand, Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo nodded, he felt like his throat had gone dry and he couldn't find the words to answer Urahara's question. However Urahara seemed pleased with the answer as he switched back to his amused voice.

"Now of with you, I'm sure Rukia-chan has already returned home waiting to hear how your day went!" With that he gave Ichigo a small push out the door and closed it after him before Ichigo had any real chance to grasp the situation.

-----------

The mod soul rolled of the table and fell to the floor as Ichigo lost focus on it accidently and forgot to pick it up before it rolled off the edge of the desk. He sighed, Kon had been problematic today as well, which was why Ichigo was currently punishing the mod soul by not letting it into its stuffed animal body. Perhaps he was being a bit to cruel towards Kon, but he certainly hadn't picked the right day to try and annoy Ichigo.

As Ichigo had returned home after Urahara had practically thrown him out he arrived only moments before the zoo party returned, and he hadn't even reached the front door as he heard Kon-Ichigo chatting friendly with Yuzu. Before they came into view he heard Rukia excuse herself, saying 'thank you for today' and take of. Ichigo knew she would come sneaking into his room through the window later, but she needed a cover so the family wouldn't suspect that Ichigo had a girl sleeping in his room every night. And this gave Ichigo more time to get his story straight, when Rukia would undoubtedly ask him about every detail later.

Kon-Ichigo and Yuzu came into view right then, and Ichigo's trail of thought stopped the same second. Oh, Kon was so dead. Why he had let the stupid mod soul dress his body, he would never know, but he would never make that mistake again! Kon had had the funny idea of putting on a white T-shirt with a pink rabbit smiley – much like those Rukia drew – on the front, and the T-shirt was obviously way too small for Ichigo's body. His navel was shoving, oh god, and the T-shirt was way too tight. To Ichigo's relief he wore normal jeans, they went a little low on his hips, but looked pretty normal. As they came closer he noticed a pink rabbit pin in his hair, keeping a few orange locks from his face... and his lips were unnaturally shiny. Oh Kon had not gone into the public looking like that.

In an outburst of rage Ichigo charged, only allowing Kon to register him coming at him with a small gasp before Ichigo forcefully slammed his soul back into his body, forcing the mod soul to be expelled from his body. Ichigo coughed up the bead and quickly hid it in his hand as Yuzu looked worriedly up at him.

"Are you okay, Ichi-nii?" She said turning around.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just got something disgusting struck in my throat." Which wasn't a lie, numerous times that day, he did have several disgusting things in his mouth and throat, but this time he was referring to Kon.

"I told you that you didn't have enough clothes on, nii-san. Now you've gotten sick!" She tried to feel his temperature but Ichigo stepped out of her reach. He had to get away from her and the ones waiting inside before his battle wounds were transferred completely from his shinigami self to his real body – and this outfit wouldn't hide anything like his school uniform usually did.

"Don't worry, Yuzu. I'll go change into something warmer right away." Ichigo said though he was thinking that he'd go change into anything other than this right away. He continued walking to the door, and as soon as the door slid open he dodged his fathers usual greeting with his foot by sidestepping and letting the man ram into the wall instead. Yuzu sighed at the man and shook her head at her father.

"As expected from my son!" the eldest Kurosaki yelled at Ichigo while getting up. "It would seem that it might be time for me to take you to the next level of manly greetings!" He prepared to take another swing at Ichigo, but the orange haired youth flashed his father the most annoyed scowl he could muster.

"I'm going to my room to change, call me when dinner is ready." He said and went up the stairs to his room. And that lead to the end of Ichigo's retracting of the day. Why did this happen to him? He wasn't really that bad that any god or karma should feel like punishing him like this. Wasn't he the good guy who should be rewarded with good stuff?

He sighed. The sooner the day was over the better. And if he was lucky, which he obviously hadn't been all day, Rukia wouldn't be back until he had gone to sleep, and he wouldn't have to deal with her today. He stood up to pick up Kon, pushing the chair out and instantly sat down again as his crotch accidentally brushed against the edge of the desk, making the pain alarms in his brain run amok. Oh that had to be a joke. Ichigo looked down himself only to realize he'd somehow gotten hard again, that was weird. Usually when he'd 'taken care' of himself he could go for a week or so without trouble.

He got up again, this time a little more careful, and went to the windows. Rukia was nowhere in sight. He closed the curtains blocking the outer world from his room as he opened his pants and sat down on his bed. He reached into his pants wrapping his hand around himself, starting a steady rhythm up and down. He fell back on the bed, hardly able to contain his moans. Normally when he enjoyed himself it didn't feel this good, hell, he was shaking and had to bite his arm in order not to moan too loud from just squeezing it tightly. He'd hate it if any member of his family found the noise disturbing and decided to check up on him. He didn't have to worry about that for long however, as it didn't even take a minute before he made a sticky mess of himself. Ichigo was kind of disappointed; the pleasure hadn't lasted even remotely close enough to what he had hoped for. He'd never come so fast just from stroking himself before so something was definitely off.

------

"Hello Kuchiki-san," Ururu paused her sweeping motion in front of the store. "Did you come to see Kisuke-san?" She said, placing the broom on the wall opening the door to the shop for Rukia.

"Yes, is he in?" Rukia stepped through the door entering the shop area. Ururu slid past her after closing the door again. She seemed to stop to think a little, looking like she had trouble remembering where she had last seen her master.

"I'll go look for him, please wait here." Ururu ran deeper into the shop, leaving Rukia to examine the shop. As always the front of the store was a perfect mask leaving no trace of what was going on deeper inside the building. Actually it was quite like the owner itself, always covered with a mask of amusement or indifference, never letting anyone in deep enough to find what was really there. Well, except for those special few people. Rukia had had her glimpses behind the mask though, just enough to know when the shop owner was having trouble keeping the mask. Yet she had never seen it fall completely. Rukia doubted she would see it though; and somehow it would ruin her impression of him.

"Kuchiki-san!" Rukia looked in the direction she heard her name, eying the merry shop owner who had appeared from the confined area Ururu had disappeared into. "I didn't expect you so soon, but please join me for a cup of tea in here." He pointed deeper into the shop.

And Rukia let Urahara guide her into the darkness behind the masked front into a smaller Japanese styled room with nothing more than a little table and paintings on the walls. Urahara gestured her to sit down so she did, waiting for the other to do the same. As he sat down in front of her pulling out his fan from his sleeve and started fanning himself Ururu entered with the tea. Rukia thanked her and smiled at the girl until she had left the room and slid the door into place.

"W-" Rukia started, but was interrupted right away as Urahara obviously didn't want her to start the conversation.

"So, did you have any fun at the zoo today?" Rukia stared at him dumb folded. Was he purposely acting stupid or did he not want to talk about the favor he'd done for her today? Oh well, if anything had been wrong today, she was sure Urahara would have acted more serious and less like his goofy self. Rukia decided she might as well play along, forcing Urahara to talk would only lead to him clamming shut like an oyster, so playing his game would probably be the fastest way to get where she wanted to go.

"It was actually fun, there were so many different things I'd never seen before! There were live rabbits and little cuddly bears!" And that was all it took for Rukia to lose the game she and Urahara might have been playing, as she continued talking about weird animals, funny noises and smells and of cause the part where she played merrily inside a rabbit farm. Rukia's trail of thought made her remember, that while sitting on the grass with a rabbit on her head and Yuzu laughing while taking memory pictures or something with a strange square gadget, Rukia had seen Kon-Ichigo chatting away with another girly dressed men. She thought maybe she should tell Urahara that his mod soul might have another flaw.

"Well... I got this weird feeling today that Kon might be into guys!" Rukia's expression a mix between suspense and surprise as she waited for Urahara to comment with more than the 'really' and 'I think I've seen one of those before'.

"And why would you think that?" Urahara had paused before asking the question, why Rukia didn't know, she'd expected something along the lines 'no, you must be kidding me! A gay mod soul? Never heard of it.'

"Well, first of all he wore this really girly outfit today, and he spend a lot of the time talking with good looking male strangers while letting the big-breasted women walk right past him. I always thought he was straight with a bizarre breast fetish, so it kind of surprised me." Rukia paused. "It was nice watching a smile on Ichigo's features for once though; I haven't seen the real Ichigo smile for several weeks now." Rukia stopped talking; the conversation had lost the mood and turned to the part where Rukia had started worrying for Ichigo again.

"Regarding Kurosaki," Rukia looked up, turned serious and focused on Urahara. Finally he would tell her if she had been worrying for no reason at all. She hoped she had. "I'll be asking you for a favor back, before I tell you about today." Rukia nodded, if this could make it go faster, then sure. "If you ever, even in the slightest way, get that feeling again, I want you to contact me right away. No matter if you'll be joining him in the field or not."

Rukia froze. Had something happened?

"Do you understand, Kuchiki-san?" Rukia snapped out of it and became dead serious. Urahara had stopped fanning himself, in fact he had dismissed the fan to his sleeve and pushed his hat back enough for Rukia to receive a dead on grayish very serious stare from him.

"Yes. I'll do that, if it'll be for the best."

"Good. " Urahara paused. Rukia guessed he was trying to find the right way to tell her the news. Her palms got sweaty even though he didn't intimidate her with his stare anymore. "Today... nothing really mentionable happened."

Rukia fell over. What was all the fuzz about! Was he making fun of her?

"Actually the interesting part was what didn't happen, however Kurosaki did get injured. Nothing too serious though, probably just scratches here and there. I asked you to contact me because I am bothered by an entirely different matter. I doubt Kurosaki noticed it at all, so don't bother asking him about it. While I tailed your substitute I noticed something else being there. I don't know what it was. I was waiting for it to make its move for quite a while, but it stayed put. I think it might have been because I was there." Urahara paused again, waiting for Rukia to catch up.

"I see, when you left Ichigo, was it still there?" She hoped not. Well, she had felt Ichigo at home when they had arrived, so she knew he was there, and she hadn't felt anything odd as she had said her goodbyes and walked here.

"No, I didn't leave him until it was gone. I still haven't figured out what it might have been, but it gave of an icy feeling and a sharp, stabbing-like reiatsu. It was quite different from a lot of other reiatsus I've felt before, so you should be able to look out of it." Urahara's calm voice affected Rukia and her worries went away bit by bit as Urahara described the day. The conversation ended with Urahara telling Rukia where he'd felt the icy reiatsu first, and he'd shown her to spot, but nothing was left there now, not even traces of a fight earlier on.

By the time Rukia returned to the Kurosaki household all lights were already out. She figured Ichigo must have gone to sleep as well, but she would question him a bit tomorrow instead. She crawled up the tree next to Ichigo's window on the first floor and climbed to the window then touched it. Sure enough, Ichigo had left it open for her. She slipped inside and closed the window making sure not to make any sounds. She looked at Ichigo's sleeping frame; he had kicked of the blanket, had one arm above his head and one leg hanging off the side of the bed. That was new, Ichigo almost always slept motionless all night. She picked up the sheet from the floor in order to cover Ichigo up again. Before she got to that point though, she got a good look at his bare legs and arms and all of the scratches there. Urahara had been right, Ichigo had been injured. Perhaps, if Urahara hadn't been there, Ichigo might have encountered something that could have given him serious wounds.

Ichigo stirred in his sleep retracting his leg back into the bed, Rukia's gaze trailed from the ankle up the long slender leg, past the knee over the thigh... and she blushed. Well, someone was having nice dreams.

Rukia looked away as she covered up Ichigo's sleeping form and the reason for her blushing with the blanket. She went to open the door to the closet, surprised to find it 'locked' with tape. She ripped it of and opened the door finding the little stuffed lion snoring inside. Ichigo had probably locked him up as punishment for Kon's attire. She carefully lifted him from her mattress and placed him on the floor before getting in herself and closed the closet before going to sleep herself.

--------

Ichigo's heart raced. It had been a little over a week since he'd last been inside the Urahara Shoten, carried there by Urahara himself. Right now he was pacing back and forth close by the shop, trying to brace himself enough to go see the owner.

He'd come here for several reasons the first being his unanswered question about what Urahara had seen. Ichigo had realized that not knowing was taking its toll on him and if Urahara had seen all of it, well, Urahara had said it himself back then, right? 'You don't have to say anything'. Yup, he'd said that, so Ichigo just had to ask and didn't have to respond to the answer if he didn't feel like it.

The other question was about Rukia. He suspected that Urahara had told Rukia more than he'd let Ichigo believe he'd say. Ichigo had reached this conclusion based on the fact that Rukia would hang around him a lot more recently. Not that he minded her company or her presentence, it was more that she was constantly acting like she was alert or on a look out. Every time the two of them were alone together he could feel this odd tension between them, and if he didn't want to reveal his big secret, he couldn't talk to her before he knew what she knew.

Ichigo felt like screaming out, he'd been prancing around for almost an hour now, and he still hadn't been able to take to last steps into the area of the shop. He'd kind of accepted the questions he needed answered and had decided upon how to ask them. But he was still nervous. Well, if the first two questions hadn't been what kept Ichigo from entering, perhaps the last one was the reason.

Ichigo's face beamed red as he thought about it. 'Hey Urahara, ever since that day where I did quite the naughty things with a hollow I'm having problems with constant erections. For some reason no matter how much I jerk off it only takes a few hours for the smaller me to feel like having fun again!' Yeah, that would be the question that kept him from entering the store.

"Oi, you!" Ichigo almost jumped out his skin as a voice yelled at him from behind. Instead he turned and answered the disrespectful child.

"It's Ichigo, brat." He retorted, making the redhead Jinta stick his tongue out. They scowled at each other for a few minutes before Jinta broke eye contact.

"You're such a child, Kurosaki." Jinta finally retorted back, mimicking Urahara's mischievous smile and voice. Ichigo found that it didn't suit Jinta as much as it suited his master, actually it didn't suit him at all. And when thinking about it he didn't really like it when Urahara did it either, made him spooky somehow.

"Are you going to the shop?" Jinta then finally asked. Ichigo cursed inwardly. He couldn't say no and then show up later, and he couldn't say yes and not go right away. Should he postpone the job at hand another day or perhaps a week? No, he couldn't do that, he needed closure on a few subjects.

"Yeah, I was going to go see Sandat-Hat, do you know if he's in?" This was it, Jinta would walk him there and he'd have no way out of this sticky mess.

"Yeah, he's in. He hasn't left the shop for three full days; he's working on some big thing again. Come on I'll bring you to him." Ichigo gulped a little as he followed Jinta to the store, inside and deeper into the shop until Jinta left him standing in front of door, which would seem to be the only thing separating Ichigo from his fears right now.

He knocked and waited for the sign that he was allowed to enter, which was given with a 'the door is open' from the other side of said door. He closed his eyes, opened the door and stepped through, no turning back now.

"Oh hello, Kurosaki-kun. Well, must say I didn't expect you to be intruding in my lab." Ichigo opened his eyes scanning the 'lab'. It looked more like a giant dump with weird stuff all over the place. Smoke rose from a far corner and something was making clicking noises next to him. Books and papers were stacked in piles higher than Ichigo all over the place and weird machines placed all around. He stepped away from the clicking noise trying to locate Urahara within the mess.

"Yeah, sorry to intrude, but I had a couple of things I thought you might be able to help me with." Urahara's head popped up almost in the center of all the mess. Ichigo had seemingly perked his interest.

"And what might that be about? Any chance of it relating to our last encounter?" Urahara was rummaging around below something again and Ichigo had to climb over stuff in order to get all the way in to the little 'inventor cave' Urahara had build around himself.

"Yeah," Ichigo found Urahara – or rather his legs, sticking out underneath a pyramid shaped wooden thing obviously searching for something underneath it. Urahara crawled out and stood, pulling two folding chairs out with him, flipping them out he gestured for Ichigo to sit down. He did.

"I figured you'd start having questions sometime, but I thought Kuchiki-san would be the one you'd go to." Ichigo frowned. He couldn't talk to Rukia because of Urahara that was why he had to come here! And even if he could, he wouldn't talk to her about man stuff like his questions obviously was. As Urahara seated himself Ichigo noticed he wasn't wearing his usual outfit. The coat and the hat was missing and Urahara looked so much more... well, he looked better this way, without the shadow of the hat hiding his eyes from Ichigo. It made Urahara's impenetrable façade easier to cope with, and gave Ichigo the courage he needed to start talking.

"Well, Rukia has been acting kind of weird lately; she acts like we could be jumped by a hollow anytime we turn our backs to anything. I wanted to ask her about it, but I figured she might be acting like that because of something you told her... So... So..." and he lost his newly gained courage again. He'd just accused Urahara of not keeping his end of a promise, and it made him feel guilty considering this was the man who had saved him in the first place. It was Urahara's turn to sigh, though his was a bit more amused as it seemed to hide a small laugh instead.

"You're sharper than I first thought you to be. Well, you are right. I asked her to look a little after you considering the fact that your hollow 'friend' found you both tasty and delicious. No worries though, I only told her that you wasn't good a detecting things before they happened, so she should do that for the both of you."

Ichigo felt like running. The fact that Urahara had heard the hollow talking to him meant that he'd been there the entire time – he'd seen every thing. He was so embarrassed he felt like digging a hole to the center of the earth and bury himself there, never to see the light of day again.

"Was that all you wanted to know? You could've just called on the phone if that was all." Urahara made a move to get up.

"NO!" Ichigo yelled, freezing Urahara in his almost sitting almost standing position. "Uh, I mean... I have another problem, and I don't really know if it's important or even has anything to do with that hollow." Urahara sat down, eying Ichigo. Ichigo had started to change color from normal to tomato red from the neck and up. He was starting to speed up talking and suddenly he started stuttering through his words until he finally told Urahara of his physical problem. Not in the same way as he had imagined the question earlier, just a little bit more subtle.

Urahara's face had been amused listening to and observing Ichigo trying to control himself, but as the words slipped Ichigo's mouth he got a surprised look on his features. They quickly changed to those of curiosity.

"Do you mean you're having a hard-on even now?" Ichigo closed his eyes, perhaps if he tried the old ostrich 'if I can't see you, you can't see me' trick, things wouldn't be so humiliating. He couldn't speak right now, so he only nodded, hoping Urahara got the message.

"Hmm... It is possible that the hollow injected something into you that are messing with your system. But I haven't really encountered a hollow that used sexual stimulation as a weapon before. I should run a few tests on you to see if I can find any abnormality though... so can I see it?" Ichigo jumped up and backed away from the older man, was he some kind of pervert?

"No. No you can absolutely not." Ichigo backed further away as Urahara got up with him and advanced, backing Ichigo up against one of the many machines in the room. Oh why was the room so crammed anyway? Why wasn't there an escape route through all the mess for a situation like this?

"What's the point in telling me about the problem if you're not going to let me take a look at it? It's kind of hard to examine something through multiple layers of clothing, Kurosaki-kun." Ichigo's heart raced even faster now than it had when he had been contemplating whether or not to enter the shop earlier. Why hadn't he thought about the fact that Urahara would want to examine him?

"B-Because you're probably going to touch it, and I'm not going to let anyone go there again when I haven't even had my first real k-kiss yet." Ichigo thought he'd made a good point, but he hadn't counted on what happened next.

"So if you get a kiss you'll let me take a look like a good boy?" Ichigo froze up as Urahara loomed over him placing a hand under his chin forcing Ichigo's face up to meet his. Ichigo found he couldn't speak or even blink as Urahara gazed softly into his eyes, silently telling Ichigo what he was about to do. He gulped. This was so wrong, Urahara was a man! He himself was a man – or boy – and while Urahara had those strong arms and that nice smell and his breath were tickling his nose he couldn't let him... could he? What would it be like? Ichigo felt his body heating up and his gaze going foggy and his breathing becoming irregular, perhaps it'd feel good...

"I'll take your silence as a 'yes', Kurosaki-kun." Ichigo didn't move as Urahara descended his lips upon his, sealing them together. Urahara started with almost no pressure, slowly applying more weight to the kiss. His free hand sneaked down Ichigo's arm and tugged itself between the orange haired boy beneath him and the machine he was leaning against, he wrapped it around Ichigo and pulled the boy a little closer and he started moving his lips slightly on Ichigo's finally getting a response from the otherwise frozen boy.

Ichigo's eyes closed and he let his lips move slightly against Urahara's, this felt good, right then and there it didn't matter that Urahara was a man as long as he just didn't stop whatever he was doing. Ichigo felt his own arms moving upwards, reaching around the older man hugging him closer to his body. He felt hot again, like that time with the hollow. Except this was different, this was better. He started kissing Urahara more forcefully, his breathing getting heavier and small moans started forming in his throat. He rubbed his pelvis slightly against Urahara as he opened his mouth and licked the blonde's lips, wanting to deepen the kiss even further. Urahara's answer however was to step away from Ichigo leaving the boy panting and confused.

"Well," Urahara's voice was amused and he couldn't hide that fact that he had been affected by the kiss as well. "I'd say that about covers your excuse about never having been kissed before."

---------

**AN2:** That would be that for now! Hope you liked! I liked writing it anyways!

If you feel like it (xD please feel like it :p) leave a review with what you liked and perhaps disliked (hopefully not much!) so I can get better and you can get what you want ;]

Thanks for reading! Run along now.


	3. Down the wrong road

**AN:** Hi there, sorry for keeping you guys waiting again :O  
First of all I decided to read the Bleach manga from where the anime is at, so now I'm up to date *yay* :3 was worth it because there so much about Urahara there *happy*  
After that I got stuck writing the UraIchi!ness this time, I wanted it to be perfect but I know that I won't be able to pull something like that off *sigh*. So I have re-writting this thing 3 or 4 times now, trying to bend it the way I wanted it to go. It was hard :O And I really wanna thank you guys for reviewing, it really made me kick my own ass hard enough to write it faster. I actually wanted to write a few more scenes into this chapter, but I was afraid I'd spend a whole week just trying to get it scribbled down, and I figured you'd be fine with these scenes :3 *hopefull* It's not as long as the last chapter, but almost ^^ Hope you'll enjoy it so I didn't waste time writing it ;D  
Also, I've corrected some of the mistakes in the earlier chapters, but nothing so serious you'd need to read them again. They haven't been betaed yet either :C, neither have this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do now own Bleach or any of the characters you'll find in that universe. Some awesome japanese guy (Tite Kubo) owns them, which is probably for the best ^^;;

**Warnings:** Hmm... a little action I guess, but nothing smutty in the chapter, so shounen-ai level I guess --- I'm surprised, I kinda expected I would have them go at it like rabbits already in chapter two, but you just never know where 'not having a 100% plot layout' will take you, right?

**On with it!**

**---------------------------**

**Chapter San ****– Down the wrong road?**

**---------------------------**

"OW!"

Ichigo felt an oncoming headache as his face was practically smashed against dirty wooden floorboards. His vision blurred a little as dust entered his nostrils and mouth making him cough. He could feel strong hands holding him down – one on the back of his head pushing it down and other had his right arm pinned behind his back in a painful grip. Panic alarms went off in Ichigo's brain as he tried to throw the person restraining him off, but found his struggling was in vain – the restrainer was way too strong and in this position he had a huge advantage over Ichigo.

His head was spinning fast and despite the threat of the pain to his skull he tried to collect his thoughts. His memory worked slowly trying to relocate his knowledge of where he was and what he was doing.

"When you have calmed down I'll release you, so just stay still for a little while, Kurosaki-kun."

That was definitely Urahara's voice, and by the sound of it he was a little short of breath, but Ichigo could practically see that mischievous smile hidden in his voice. Ichigo tried to get a focus on his surroundings, but watching from this strange point of view made it hard to recognize anything. The only things he could recognize was a chair that had been tipped over and paper and books which was scattered around the two of them. He slowly realized that the floor was that belonging to Urahara's 'lab'. So now he knew where he was, but what was he doing pinned to the floor with the owner of said lab kneeling over him keeping him from moving around?

"Sure, whatever... You can let me go now, Sandal-Hat. It's not like I'm going to attack you or anything." Ichigo relaxed in Urahara's hold to let the other know he was calm.

"Why, Kurosaki-kun, it would be pleasurable if you could control yourself this time. I know I'm stunning and obviously hard to resist, but you need to learn when to stop. Jumping me like that... you caught me there."

"..." Ichigo frowned. When had he jumped Urahara...?

Oh yeah, everything came back to him now. He felt a blush rising to his cheeks as he remembered everything. Urahara had kissed him. The older man really was a pervert and he had kissed him out of nowhere. Well, not entirely, he had warned Ichigo that he would do it, 'So if you get a kiss', was what he had said. Bastard. Fucking pervert. And yet Ichigo felt like he was the one who should apologize even though he was the one currently in pain.

"Y-yeah... Sorry about that. Don't know what came over me..." He truly didn't know. All he could remember was that when Urahara had stopped kissing him, he had felt so unbearably hot and at the same time really angry that the older man had interrupted the act when he needed – wanted – more. Urahara had stepped away and said something, but Ichigo hadn't been able to focus on it at all, he only paid attention to Urahara's slightly exposed chest's heaving with every breath he took, his blonde hair moving lightly in slow motion around his features as he flashed a smile and forced Ichigo's focus to those soft and slightly swollen lips. Ichigo had launched forwards flinging his arms around Urahara's neck, he caught a glimpse of shocked grayish eyes locked with his own before their lips connected again and he closed his own eyes.

They had fallen to the floor as Urahara was too surprised to keep them steady when Ichigo pushed all of his weight onto him. On the way down Urahara reached for support but only managed to catch a chair and brought it down with them, knocking its legs into multiple piles of work documents sending books and papers flying around them. Ichigo landed on top of Urahara, sitting up to straddle his hips and placed his hands on the blonde's shoulders.

Ichigo blushed again remembering how tempting he had thought Urahara was lying underneath him, arms stretched out, blonde hair sprawled around his head - for once not covering his face or neck - giving Ichigo a clear view of those intense, currently shocked, eyes. After a few seconds of reveling in the view of the slightly puzzled shop owner looking like he was waiting for Ichigo to continue, Ichigo had bent over, his lips mere inches away from Urahara's ear, and he had teasingly repeated the same sentence Urahara had said to him only minutes before - 'I'll take your silence as a 'yes', Urahara-san' – and then he had started kissing and sucking on the blondes neck, while his fingers traced the opening of the fabric on Urahara's chest purposely touching his skin from time to time, dipping slightly inside attempting to tease the older man.

Ichigo felt a shiver crawling agonizingly slow down his spine. He really had jumped Urahara, he was the pervert here. He felt like punching himself square in the face, hoping that he might wake up from a nightmare. Ichigo sighed, he remembered feeling the others hands on his hips, making a weak attempt to push him off while the orange haired youngster had resumed to tightening his hold on the others shoulders grinding their groins together. It had felt so good that Ichigo found himself moaning and wriggling to try and get more body contact. Now that he thought about it, he might have heard Urahara calling his name and it might have been preceded by 'stop' and followed by 'get off' but at this point he wasn't really sure. Ichigo shivered, something weird was going on inside of him though that much was for sure. Hopefully it wasn't just teenage hormones running wild but something he could actually blame for his behavior.

Luckily for Ichigo and his sanity Urahara had collected himself enough to start knocking some sense into the teenager, preventing him form doing even more humiliating things. He had pushed Ichigo back rather forcefully, with the result that the orange topped boy had hit his head hard against the floor. The impact had been followed by Urahara's hand gripping the back of his head almost crashing his skull onto the floor, and that would be where Ichigo came back to his senses... How was he ever going to face Urahara after that?

"Hmm... I guess I brought most of that cute little display of yours upon myself, I more than miscalculated how much control you have over yourself right now." Urahara let Ichigo free and moved away from him, stepping a few more steps back than necessary Ichigo noted. Perhaps he wasn't sure that Ichigo was back to his normal self just yet. Ichigo wondered if he would ever be.

"I... I didn't mean to... you know." Ichigo sat up and rubbed his head, he'd hit the floor rather hard and he was sure he'd get a lump there. He could hear Urahara move around, but he didn't dare look at him, not until he knew if the shop owner was angry with him or not.

"I know. And that would be why I won't hold you responsible for anything this time." Urahara had stressed the 'this time' part. "Don't expect me to let you go this easily if you ever try to do something like that again though."

Ichigo felt a new shiver trying to crawl up his spine; somehow the way Urahara had said it and that chuckle in his voice made Ichigo doubt how he should interpret it. Somehow it seemed less like a threat, that Urahara would knock him out cold for getting in his personal space, than a warning that if Ichigo ever advanced on him again, he would take it further. He wasn't sure he wanted to know if he had read it the right way.

"Uh, thanks... I guess." Ah, his life was great. First he'd lost his virginity to a hollow – and he didn't know why he had accepted that fact so easily – which had somehow let him to think Urahara was the answer to his problems formed in the aftermath. And now he'd lost his first kiss to a perverted old man, who happened to be Urahara, while trying to solve his problems. To make matters worse, he had actually enjoyed both experiences. Ichigo cursed himself; he hated how he seemed to be unable to keep himself in denial about anything. Things just didn't go according to the way he wanted them to, and somehow all of his problems had something to do with the blonde shop owner who was currently eying him in a way Ichigo didn't like.

"If you have calmed down, I think now would be a good time to start examining you." Urahara started to advance on him again, somehow Ichigo felt like the tables had turned.

"No!" He got up and started to stumble towards to door. He'd rather dress up in the most embarrassing outfit Kon could dish up with than letting Urahara take a peek down his pants, especially when he was currently worse off down there than when he entered the room.

"Come on, Kurosaki-kun. We already agreed upon this and you even managed to get a second kiss for free from me." Urahara caught his wrist successfully stopping Ichigo's escape attempt number two since he entered the lab. Ichigo felt himself being spun around to face the shop owner, who caught his other wrist as well lifting his arms into the air making Ichigo stand on his toes.

"I never agreed, that was all you!! Let me go, you... pervert!!" Ichigo wasn't sure when he'd last used that many exclamation marks while talking, but right now he couldn't afford to go without them, he needed to get it through to Urahara.

"Oh? Pervert you say? Well if you already see me in that way then I guess there's no reason to hold back anymore, is there?" Urahara got that mischievous smile upon his face and Ichigo's eyes widened a little, afraid of what he might have brought upon himself.

"Wha-whoa!" Ichigo felt his body being lifted from the floor and he was lowered to a table behind him, his legs left dangling over the edge as Urahara stepped in between them. Ichigo gulped as a hand was on his chest, pushing at it, making him fall backwards until he was lying flat on his back, the hand staying there keeping him from getting back up.

"Urahar-aaah!" Long fingers slipped beneath the hem of his shirt pushing it up until his stomach was completely exposed to the older man. Urahara let his fingers linger slightly at the stomach muscles feeling them clench and unclench beneath his touch. Ichigo felt all the blood that wasn't currently stuck in his mid section rush to his face and he desperately tried to fight the older – and much stronger – man. Said man moved his hand further south unbuttoning Ichigo's pants and reached for the zipper. Ichigo's own hands immediately flew to Urahara's rummaging hand, trying to get rid of it – or at least keep it from continuing.

"Kurosaki Ichigo!" Upon hearing his full name Ichigo locked eyes with Urahara, he sounded really annoyed. "I need to take a look as a part of the examination."

"Use your imagination!" Ichigo spat back frustrated. If he had any saying in this at all, Urahara wouldn't get any further.

"If you would just cooperate it could have been over with by now." Ichigo was having none of it. He was painfully aware of how turned on his body was, and if – gods forbid it – Urahara ever got any further with his agenda, Ichigo was sure he'd lose himself again, just like he'd done when Urahara had kissed him and even more so like he'd done, when the hollow had touched him. He had to overpower the other man and convince him that it wasn't needed.

Urahara tried to free his hand from Ichigo's clutching hands, and as he did Ichigo twisted his back, making the hand keeping his chest down slip and slam onto the table next to him. Ichigo saw this as the best opportunity he would probably get against the more experienced man and did the only thing he knew he'd be able to pull of without risking failure. He forced Urahara's hand from his pants, sat up, wrapped his legs and arms around the other man's hips and chest, and forced the blonde into an embrace Tessai would have been proud of, intend on not letting go until Urahara gave up.

"I'm not letting go until you give up." He said it just in case the other man didn't know what he was doing. And thinking it through, he was a bit uncertain about that himself, so maybe it was just as much for reassuring himself.

Urahara's hands went to Ichigo's shoulders, trying to pry the boy off of him. Ichigo only tightened his hold around the other man, clenching his eyes shot as every muscle in his body tightened to prove he wasn't budging. After a few awkward moments Urahara finally sighed in defeat.

"You win, Kurosaki-kun. I won't examine you there." He scratched the back of his head. "Besides, there's not much left to investigate considering I'm clearly feeling it against my stomach."

Ichigo knew his face was redder than a tomato as he instinctively pushed Urahara away. Had he been a girl he knew he'd slapped the pervert straight across the face, but being a man he simply resisted the urge to punch it in.

"I will need you to give me something to work with though." Urahara started looking through some shelves inside the circle of weird inventor stuff he had created until he finally found what he was searching for. He pulled out something that looked like a first aid kit, opened it and withdrew some needles and a little cup. He held them up triumphantly for Ichigo to see. "I'll start with a blood and a semen sample."

Ichigo found he simply couldn't resist anymore and his fist connected with the suddenly very merry man's face, sending him tumbling backwards. A man had to do what a man had to do.

------------

"Still nothing." Rukia mumbled to herself as she once again walked around the field where Urahara had said he had felt the icy reiatsu during Ichigo's single mission. When she didn't hang around Ichigo or stalked him in order to pretend she didn't need to be around him all the time, she'd come here. She had come everyday since that day, hoping that the owner of the reiatsu would show itself or had left traces of having been back. But she hadn't found anything yet and she was starting to feel a little frustrated.

The way Urahara had asked her to keep her senses sharp had made her think that they might get attacked at any possible moment, but only weak hollows had appeared since then, and not that many either. The only odd thing was that occasionally hollows had showed up on her tracking device for a few minutes and then disappeared again before she could get Ichigo to change forms.

She started walking back to the Kurosaki household, no use in staying where nothing was. It was as if whatever had caught Urahara's interest wasn't interested in showing up again as long as anyone was looking for it. But if it really was up to something, then it would show itself again sooner or later, all she had to do was make sure Ichigo was prepared for it. Speaking of prepared, it might be time for her to train Ichigo again. It had been a while and he needed to be put to his place ever so often or he seemed to get attitude problems with her.

But he just seemed so troubled recently. She figured it had something to day with the day he'd went to slay that hollow by himself, but she had no idea what. There had been some inconsistencies between Ichigo's and Urahara's versions of the day, but that may just have been one of them remembering the day wrong. Under any circumstances everyone was still alive and unhurt, so she would just have to wait until Ichigo got over it or confided in her, as long as he left his troubles behind when fighting.

She stopped walking and looked up at the house where she had spent a little more than two months now. It really was quite the strange family. The mother had died quite some time ago she had noted, which might have had an impact on the currently strange family structure. It was so different from everything she remembered from her afterlife, both her early years without a real family and those following as a part of the Kuchiki clan.

Her relationship with her brother was nothing like that Ichigo shared with his younger siblings. Yuzu had taken the role of the mother while still being the fragile of the two sisters. Karin's role was... well, still to be determined. She seemed like a regular rebelling child to Rukia. And all three siblings seemed capable of detecting ghosts on some level – must be from the mother since Isshin seemed oblivious to what was going on. But both of the sisters had so much love for their brother and Ichigo had even more for them, she almost envied their relationship.

Rukia shook her head, now wasn't the time to speculate about life in a noble clan versus life in a human family. It was getting dark and the household had started to settle down, so it would be fitting of her to enter Ichigo's room by now.

She sneaked around the house making sure neither Yuzu nor Isshin saw her through the windows as she made her way to her climbing tree. She reached the desired height rather quickly, it wasn't any trouble climbing this tree anymore. She peeked inside just to make sure Ichigo was alone before she entered.

Ichigo sat by his deck doing homework, perfect. She knocked on the window to get the boys attention and he could let her in. He turned in his chair slightly surprised before he gathered his homework in a pile and got up to open the window while sighing at Rukia.

"Tell me again why you are sleeping at my place?"

"Because it's comfy and you like having me here." She slipped past him and placed her satchel on the floor jumping on the bed.

"How can it possible be comfortable to live in a closet?"

Rukia eyed him a little. It wasn't that good sleeping here, not compared to sleeping in a real bed from the Kuchiki family, but it was for the best as long as Ichigo had her powers. And she didn't want to sleep at Urahara's place, he always made people do chores as payment for living expenses. Ichigo did it all for free. Thinking about it, Ichigo had been at the shop quite a long time today. Rukia knew because she had followed Ichigo there to make sure nothing happened to him - without him knowing. She didn't really need to know why Ichigo had visited Urahara by himself, but perhaps it could be fun to annoy him about it... And she wouldn't have to talk more about why she preferred sleeping in his closet.

"So did Urahara have anything interesting to say today?" She eyed Ichigo as the boy seemed to freeze up. She held back a laugh, was that a blush making its way to his cheeks? Oh this could prove interesting. "I was going to have a chat with him today, but Jinta told me you were already taking up his time, so I thought I'd wait to tomorrow."

Rukia had trouble keeping a straight face, Ichigo looked liked he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. His lower lip moving up and down, making him look like a fish. If Ichigo had this much trouble just trying to answer her question, it had to mean that whatever he had done there today was some big secret.

-------------

Ichigo sat by his desk starring at his homework. Somehow it didn't seem as important as when he had been nothing more than your average high school student with the strange ability to see ghosts. Sure, he knew someday Rukia would regain her powers, meaning he'd lose them, and he would return to his usual life, but as time had progressed these months it seemed less and less likely to happen any time soon. Even Rukia had expressed how odd it was that they hadn't returned to her yet. Ichigo pushed the inner debate aside to focus on the homework again. It only lasted a few moments though.

"Argh, I don't get this at all!" Ichigo exclaimed and pushed the math book away, which revealed papers underneath the home work. He starred at them in disbelief reading the first page on the paper.

Kurosaki, please fill out this form and return it to me in a couple of days. 

– The irresistible Kisuke ;)

PS: You should probably write in an easily readable handwriting, or you'll have to read it aloud for me.

"What the…" Ichigo wrinkled his nose in contempt for both the writer himself and his signature. Urahara must have slipped it into his bag while Ichigo was busy 'creating samples' for the blonde. Well, no harm could come from looking at what he wanted him to fill out, right? He scanned the first page, paused in disbelief and then scanned it again.

"THERE'S NO WAY I'M DOING THAT!" He threw the papers on the desk and got up from his chair and started pacing around the room. It had to be Urahara's way of toying with Ichigo, trying to drive him into insanity. That was the only answer anyone would come up with something as stupid as that. Please fill out this form my ass, who in their right mind would write about their masturbation pattern? Ichigo walked a few more rounds in his room before calming himself down. He sat back down and picked up the form again, trying to take it seriously. Day 1, first masturbation, time of day, duration (in minutes), relief-level (1-10, 10 being highest)...

Ichigo felt like finding the nearest lighter and burn the despicable papers so he would never have to look at them again. Then he'd go hit his head against a wall until he had lost enough brain cells to not be able to remember the words and finally he'd challenge Urahara to a fight to the death, which would probably be the only way he'd feel better.

Knock, knock.

Ichigo almost shrieked and spun around in his chair looking at his windows trying to find the reason for this disturbance. Rukia. Rukia staring at him oddly not stopping her knocking on the window.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he realized what was going on. He had somehow managed to forget that she was spending the nights in his closet, why he had no idea. And considering his current condition, he'd actually prefer it if she was some other place. Perhaps he'd jump her too considering he'd already had his share of fun with both the enemy and an old man, he could only hope that whatever set him off wasn't anything Rukia could or would do.

Ichigo decided that he should hide the papers he was currently holding onto so Rukia wouldn't notice them and stacked them underneath his math book again along with his school notes, before going to open the window.

"Tell me again why you are sleeping at my place?" he asked with a sigh.

"Because it's comfy and you like having me here." Ichigo felt his eyebrow twitch. He did not like having Rukia sleep in his closet every night, and he didn't like it even before he got into his current trouble. But he would let that comment slide for today, no need to fuel any fire. But how could anyone find it comfortable?

"How can it possible be comfortable to live in a closet?" Rukia had jumped onto the bed and started eying him. Was she annoyed by the question? Oh well, at least a little fight with her could take his mind off some other issues, perhaps setting sparks to her fire a little wouldn't be troublesome after all. But to Ichigo's disappointment she huffed and changed the subject.

"So did Urahara have anything interesting to say today?" Ichigo froze. Oh no, she knew he had been with Urahara today. What more did she know? Had she seen them? Ichigo knew his face was heating up and he could see on Rukia's face that she hadn't expected him to react that strongly to her question. Much to Ichigo's delight she decided to elaborate her question.

"I was going to have a chat with him today, but Jinta told me you were already taking up his time, so I thought I'd wait to tomorrow."

Ichigo felt the stress leaving his body. She didn't know anything... yet. However Ichigo hadn't counted on her asking about his day and he hadn't really prepared an excuse for going there. Oh god he needed a really good reason for going to Urahara instead of Rukia if it related to shinigami duties, and if it didn't relate to shinigami duties he probably wouldn't have a reason for going to Urahara's place at all. Ichigo scanned his room for any reason possible to visit the blonde, and he found one snoring on his pillow.

"Kon." Ichigo said, almost whispering so the stuffed lion wouldn't wake up. Somehow he had forgotten that the lion had slept through his yelling at Urahara's form a short moment ago.

"I uhm... just thought he has been behaving weird lately, and wanted to know if it was normal or if I should trick him into getting a check-up from Urahara." There, no lies. Ichigo was getting good at avoiding the truth, and Kon had behaved a little strangely lately. He hadn't jumped Rukia at all or bugged Ichigo about big-breasted women. But Ichigo wouldn't complain about the change in the mod soul. And the answer seemed to please Rukia.

"You've noticed too? So it's not just me. I have also addressed Urahara on the matter, but he seemed like it was the most normal thing in the world. You know, a gay mod soul." Ichigo's eyes widened. Kon, gay? Well, it certainly explained why he had dressed up Ichigo like a girl when he'd gone to the zoo, but other than that, he hadn't seen that blow coming.

"You really think he's..?" Ichigo eyed the teddy on his pillow. Thinking about it, Kon had recently started sleeping in his bed as well instead of trying to get to Rukia in the closet.

"He flirted with guys at the zoo." And that meant that Ichigo's body had flirted with men. Why was everything in his life suddenly taking a turn down the road of homosexuality?

"And you didn't stop him? What if someone had touched him – it was in my body!" Ichigo felt like waking up the little lion and start strangling it. Perhaps if he hadn't had all that stimulation all week he'd let the teddy slide with a warning, but in his current mood it called for a punishment.

"I don't know, it looked kind of cute I guess. And it was nice seeing a smile on your face for once, you're way to grumpy and serious you know." Ichigo thought his jaw just hit the floor. His entire reputation was on stake because Rukia had thought a gay Kon was cute and she wanted Ichigo to smile. Well this certainly wasn't doing anything to stop him from being 'grumpy'.

Ichigo was about to respond as Kon stirred in his sleep and started mumbling. He had to strain his ears to make sure he heard correctly.

"Ichi-chan. That skirt is really really cute on you..."

That was the last straw. Ichigo almost flew to the bed, frightening Rukia, as he took the sleeping lion from his pillow and threw it on the floor as hard as he could. Kon woke up startled and tried to get up, but Ichigo stamped his foot unto Kon's face and twisted his food around, making the little toy emit strangled sounds of discomfort.

Rukia sat on the bed with her eyes as wide she they could be, looking at Ichigo as if he'd just lost it. She watched Ichigo pick up the lion that started badmouthing Ichigo for his treatment as the youngster opened the window to the room once more and threw the lion outside yelling after it.

"I DO NOT LOOK CUTE IN A SKIRT!"

----------------------------

**AN:** Hi again! Thanks for making it all the way through! Hope it was to your liking ^^  
As always - please leave a little feedback for me to get better. It'll also help with you getting more of what you want to happen. -- Considering the plot hasn't been fully designed yet, there's room for ideas and a small wish or two if they don't sway to much from my plans for the story :3


	4. I'll lend you a hand with that

**AN: **Hi again! Yeah... I took my sweet time updating again V___V Sorry! Okay, I don't really have any excuses so on with the notes for this chapter!  
1) First of all I took a few liberties regarding Kon in this piece. I tried to keep it within the info Tite Kubo has given us, but I added a little here and there for the sake of the story – the parts I'm referring to will be about Kon's creation and how the whole substitute soul thing works.  
2) The training method Rukia has Ichigo go through is simply what I imagine the next step of the training method she uses in the manga would be like. You can see it in the first manga chapter 3. I actually did research to write this chapter xD I also had to research Kon and read the manga he appears in too :O I liked him before but I like him even more now. As a result this chapter is a bit Kon-centric, but it also kind of concludes Kon's part of the story.  
3) And to fulfill the request by Ruby Tuesday-chan – this story now has a bonus of Kon x Ichigo. I've have used the other fics with KonIchi on this forum to get an idea, so I realize this might look like something that has been seen before. Also - _UraIchi is the main pairing_ and KonIchi will only be in this chapter, I'm still saving "the real deal" for Urahara ^^ – hope you like it anyway, Ruby-chan :3  
4) Also, a review said I started way too many sentences with he/she – so I tried working with that this time. It kind of delayed the release date a bit because I had to stop myself from doing it all the time and was forced to write a little differently from my usual style. I don't know if it's very obvious, but English isn't my native language, so that might be the reason for most of the errors. Hope I've improved though, whoever you are.

**Disclaimer: **I do now own Bleach or any of the characters you'll find in that universe. Some awesome japanese guy (Tite Kubo) owns them, which is probably for the best ^^;;

**Warnings:** Oh... more smutty than last chapter! Actually only chapter one is as smutty as this one ;) Which means - **WARNING! MAN ON MAN ACTION - YAOI!!!** KonxIchigo, IchigoxKon. Oh, and it's un-betaed.

**On with the show!**

**--------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter ****Shi – I'll lend you a hand with that **

"Stupid Ichigo."

Kon kicked the stone in front of him which he'd been kicking around for quite a long time now. The stuffed lion was in a bad mood and the force of the kick was a little too strong, making the stone fly and he lost track of it in the darkness beyond the streetlights. Losing the stone only added more fuel to Kon's fire.

"Stepping on me and throwing me out of the house for no reason at all. And it's dark and cold and looks like rain!" He scowled at the dark sky covered with even darker clouds as much as his teddy face allowed him to before it would turn cute. Rain and stuffed teddy didn't mix very well, and because of that he had started hating everything relating to water when he was in this body. He stopped and waved his arm at the sky, trying to intimidate it.

"I dare you, stupid sky! You don't want to feel the wrath of a wet teddy bear!" Kon kept starring at the sky, waiting for a response, but none came surprisingly enough. He huffed, satisfied that he had won that argument and made the sky respect him. Much like he wanted certain humans in his life to do.

Taking a turn to the left Kon felt grass underneath his feet making him realize he had entered the park. Great, only emotional sissies came to a park when they were down – and he was not a sissy. Well, most of the time he wasn't, it kind of depended on who was nearby, and that was currently no one. Thinking about it, he could afford being just a bit sissy right now, he could always blame it on Ichigo later. So following the classic sissy, he should find a swing and wait for someone to pity him and start talking to him. Or perhaps just pick him up considering he was currently a toy and not a person someone would talk to. He slapped himself at that, if he didn't call himself a person when he was in this body, he couldn't expect others to do so either.

Looking around he spotted the dreaded swings and he made his way towards them. It was a good thing that his main strength was his legs; otherwise he probably hadn't been able jump unto the swing – which seemed more like a hovering platform to him. After jumping unto it he sat down and started musing about life.

It was okay, he guessed. It could have been better, but considering the circumstances he was pretty happy with the way things turned out. Sure, sometimes Ichigo was a pain in the ass to deal with, and most of the time he had to put up with his psychical and verbal abuse, but Ichigo was the first person to ever treat him like more than just a modified soul, he had even named him. 'Kon' might not have been the best choice though, but he had gotten used to it. Ichigo had said it was because calling him 'modified soul' was annoying, but Kon knew it was because he cared in his own weird way.

But being a mod soul he guessed he should be thankful for at least having a body to walk around in – stuffed or not – when Ichigo didn't need him to take care of his, instead of being stored somewhere in a drawer. He frowned. Actually he was still stored in a drawer or a bag most of the time, either for punishment or Ichigo's convenience. Perhaps life living with Ichigo was rock bottom after all.

"I hate you, Ichigo. If I ever get my own body I'll never let you borrow my soul again – even if you beg for it." He crossed his arms and huffed.

"My my, remind me not to make one for you then." Kon twirled around and jumped up, picking up a fighting stance making whoever had approached him raise his hands in a defensive matter. It was only after that Kon realized who had sneaked up on him.

"I wish it could have been a little cutie who'd come to my rescue." Kon sat back down, "Or anyone who doesn't happen to be a creepy shop owner." He eyed his visitor as he sat down on the swing next to him.

"That's not very nice, Kon." Said plushie shot him an annoyed glare, but Urahara simply gazed off into the distance, looking like he was lost in peaceful thoughts. "I'm very cute."

Kon's face faltered and Urahara flashed him a small smile. A lot of things could be said about Urahara, but in Kon's world 'cute' wasn't one of them. Cute was reserved for feminine people. Actually he didn't have a lot of positive or flattering adjectives to label Urahara with, but if he had to pick something, reliable would most likely be the one. Reliable meant in a you-never-know-where-you-have-him-but-he'll-probably-help-you kind of way.

"So, why is my merchandise sitting alone and abandoned in the park in the middle of the night?" Kon snapped back to reality. Right, he would probably have to talk with Urahara in order for the whole sissy-thing on a swing to work.

"Ichigo threw me out." Back to pouting, arms crossed as much as his teddy body allowed them to be. "He can be such a girl when he's pissed off."

"Oh, and you couldn't have provoke him at all, Mr. Mod Soul?" To Urahara's luck he wasn't smiling anymore, if he had been, Kon might have attempted to kick his ass.

"No, one moment I was sleeping peacefully and then suddenly he was all over me, stepping on my face as if I was a cockroach he was trying to kill and then he threw me out the window screaming that skirts didn't look cute on him. I have no idea why he would want me to know that, it's not like letting his anger out on me will make them suit him any better." By the time Kon finished his rambling he had remembered, that he was dreaming about him and Ichigo on a shopping spree, both of them trying on dresses. And while he himself had been dressed in that hideous red/pinkish garment the Quincy had created for him, Ichigo had been wearing the cutest skirt with frills and ribbons tied in bows all over. What a coincidence that he would dream of Ichigo trying on skirts while Ichigo was having trouble finding one that looked good on him.

"Has he been acting like that for a long time or has it started within the last week or so?"

"What?" Kon eyed the shop owner; he knew he was up to something. Well, Urahara was always up to something, it was just unusual that Kon felt like he might be tricked into saying something he didn't want to. He didn't want to expose Ichigo to anyone who might be able to take advantage of the info. He'd keep his mouth shut, Ichigo's problems was Ichigo's problems.

"I guess I could rephrase the question for you." Urahara sent one of his serious stares in Kon's direction, making the plush toy sweat, if that was even possible. "Have you noticed any changes in Ichigo since that day you went to the zoo? Anything that feels different when you are occupying his body?"

"No." Kon lied and forced his eyes away from Urahara's. What was this all about? The shop owner was totally ruining this whole sentimental talk on the swings. Wasn't it supposed to be about making him feel better instead of talking more about stupid Ichigo and his behavioral problems?

"Are you sure?" Kon sighed and nodded, why did he keep pestering about Ichigo? Was the boy really that much more important to him?

"Well, if you say you haven't felt any change then I guess its fine the way it is. He just told me that he's been having a few problems lately." Urahara paused and went back to that at-peace-with-the-world-look. "As you might know, damage done to one's soul or shinigami self can - and most likely will - be transferred to one's body and vice versa. So if there happened to be any trouble with Ichigo's body, caused by his shinigami self or not, it could be transferred to your soul whenever you are in his body. Kind of like a contagious disease."

Kon's mouth dropped open and he felt like panicking. He didn't know that.

"And in your case it might be even more relevant, considering you are from a production without a lot of the newer safety precautions installed to limit your soul from taking on traits from your host."

"Pre-Precautions?" A lot of this was new to Kon, perhaps this was the reason he'd been feeling beside himself lately.

"Yes, you were part of a series with a few extra 'holes' in your personality. It was meant to make you slowly adapt to your hosts personality and tastes, the holes being filled with their personality, but it was also part of what made you a bit... dysfunctional." The blonde paused making Kon's stitches tense up. "But if you haven't noticed anything odd, then I might just be worrying for nothing after all." By now Urahara had succeeded in making Kon nervous and quite worried about his own wellbeing.

"If... if there were any changes, could you... you know... fix them?" Kon looked at Urahara with a small shimmer of hope hidden in his plastic eyes. Urahara made a small shrug.

"Maybe, if my theory is correct... I think there's a possibility that it's reversible. But I need more information, and Ichigo clamed shut when I tried to make him talk about it. I had hoped you might have noticed something that could help unravel the mystery."

"Perhaps... perhaps I might have noticed a few changes then." Kon finally said after a series of gulps and nervous spasms of his eyebrows. "But I'm only telling you because I want to be like I was before."

Then Kon started talking about all the odd things he had noticed recently and Urahara silently listened, nodding every once in a while. Kon told him that when he was in Ichigo's body it felt like he was burning up with fever and all he wanted to do was enter the nearest fridge and stay there to cool down. He left out the parts about being more attracted to guys recently, but he did tell about the urge to follow the traces of strong reiatsu when he stumbled upon them, which was also why he had started sneaking into Ichigo's bed. The boy's strong flow of reiatsu was like a lullaby drawing Kon to him. The desire was stronger when he was in Ichigo's body than his plush one because the plush one had trouble picking up on anything, but when he was in the same room as the source of reiatsu, he could hardly keep himself from jumping the boy. That was why he tried to sleep as much as possible when Ichigo was home, so he wouldn't give himself away. And when he was awake he'd pick fights with Ichigo, that way he could stay close to the boy without anyone getting suspicious. Even though he might have acted a little like a jerk lately, that still didn't allow Ichigo to throw him out of the room earlier today.

But then there were the most bothering psychical change he had noticed; that which humans called having a hard-on. He had never experienced anything like it – the feeling was really strange, like there wasn't enough room in Ichigo's already tight pants and he felt like rubbing it against something. At first it had been easy enough to just ignore it, but over the week he had had to mentally kick his own ass in order for him not to touch it – it belonged to Ichigo – and he had this idea that it would be considered rape or sexual assault on Ichigo's part if he did. Only once he'd tried touching it, but he'd stopped before anything had happened, intimidated by the weird feeling it gave him and afraid of what Ichigo would do to him if he found out. The last part he didn't tell Urahara, but he had a feeling he knew anyway.

After finishing his story he waited for the shop owner to make the next move. He had to wait for what felt like hours while the blonde pondered about things though. In reality it was probably only a couple of minutes. Urahara got up and dusted of his clothes and tipped his hat back to scratch the front of his head.

"Thanks Kon, you gave me a few more pieces of the puzzle to work with... but I'm afraid the overall picture might be bigger than I thought." He walked a few steps away from Kon and stretched his arms above his head. "I think I'll be going back home now, you should do the same before the rain breaks out."

Kon huffed again. The stupid rain was going to make him wet and because of stupid Ichigo he couldn't go home. Well, he could, but he would have to stay outside all night since he wouldn't be able to get inside. Perhaps he should convince Ichigo to get a cat, that way they'd have to install a cat door and he would be able to come and go as he pleased. It would probably be easier to convince Yuzu the next time he was in Ichigo's body.

"Oh, and Kon," he looked up at the blonde, "about that hating-Ichigo phase of yours. You should remember that if it wasn't for Ichigo insisting on leaving you in his care, I would have exchanged you with another mod soul and – if not destroyed – you would have been locked away for a very long time. You should be thankful to him."

"I... I know that!" Kon wanted to yell it at the shop owner, but he couldn't collect enough volume in his voice. He hadn't thought about that before, perhaps he should cut Ichigo a little more slack, even though he didn't want the youngster's pity. He wanted his respect and for them to be equals.

"Good. You know, perhaps when you take care of his body, you could take care of _that problem_ for him as well. I think Ichigo would like getting back a body that was stress relieved, that would be a nice way of saying thanks for saving you and giving you a home."

Kon thought about it for a few moments while watching Urahara disappearing into the darkness. Perhaps the shop owner was right on that one; after all out of the two of them, he was the one who had been a real human once and he had been living among humans for centuries more than Kon had. He might give it a try the next time.

---------------

"No, no, no! You're doing it all wrong Ichigo!" Rukia said and stopped her modified Randy Johnson pitching machine.

"Then what am I supposed to do, there's no way I can tell the difference between the balls at that speed." Ichigo swung the baseball bat he was holding around a couple of times before finally letting it rest on his shoulder. His gaze fell upon Rukia sitting on a bench next to the crazy machine.

"You haven't improved at all since the last time we tried this training method. Just hit the ones charged with reiatsu and let those without pass by. It's not that complicated." She crossed her arms and tapped her foot. It had already been half an hour and Ichigo hadn't shown any sign of improvement or getting the hang of the special training. She had even insisted that Ichigo did the training in his shinigami from, since it would be easier to sense reiatsu without the limitations of the human body. What a waste of time that had been.

"Last time there were markings on the balls, they all look alike now. Besides I don't get why being able to differentiate between baseballs will help me." He pointed an accusing finger at her, emphasizing that it wasn't his fault that the training wasn't going anywhere.

"You don't look at them, you sense them. If you're having trouble doing that you can try it blindfolded. We're doing this so you'll be better with sensing reiatsu. And before you start complaining this training is designed to make you able to predict attacks you can't see by feeling them instead." She paused to rub her temples in annoyance. "I just can't figure out how you're able to separate Chad's reiatsu from ordinary people, when you can't do it with these balls." The sound of Randy Johnson booting up reached Ichigo's ears as Rukia pressed the start button once again. He got back into position, getting ready to try and hit the right balls and avoid the pepper-booby-trapped ones once more. Why Rukia would use pepper he had no idea, must be some kind of shinigami training thing he shouldn't try to understand.

"Isn't there any other way to make it easier to tell the difference? I don't want to get hit in the head because I was blindfolded and couldn't see the ball." The first ball of the 5th round came at him. Was it charged or not? He slowed his breathing down trying to calm himself a little to better sense what was coming at a ridiculously fast pace. Charged or not charged? He didn't reach a conclusion before the ball had entered his danger zone and he swung the bat instinctively successfully hitting the ball. As soon as the bat and the ball connected the ball exploded and left behind a cloud of pepper making Ichigo's eyes water. Obviously that had been a fake ball.

"You stupid... that's it Ichigo," Rukia reached into her bag and got out a long piece of cloth. "We're going with the blindfold."

Approximately twenty minutes later Ichigo found himself lying on the ground partly covered in pepper dust and panting heavily. That had to be the most idiotic plan Rukia had ever come up with... that actually worked.

After the first few balls had passed him he had started getting the idea and successfully hit every reiatsu charged ball that came at him afterwards, making the addition of the blindfold a success. The only problem was that he couldn't see nor sense the fake balls and sure enough all of them had hit him. So now he was feeling a bit beaten up – but extremely happy that Randy Johnson had run out of balls and Rukia had called it a day.

She had already left to go somewhere only she knew about but not before practically ordering him to return home right away. He scowled at that. First of all she couldn't decide that for him, if he didn't want to 'return home right away' he didn't have to. Though he kind off wanted to, so he could wash of all of the pepper dust and he was getting hungry too. Second of all, well, he didn't really have any another reasons to not follow her instructions. Perhaps it was just that he didn't like to follow orders blindly like that, she had been a little bossy today.

There might have been one other reason why he wouldn't want to go home; he had to come up with some way to apologize to that stuffed lion for throwing him out on a rainy night. He got up and dusted himself off a bit, picked up his discarded zanpakuto and strapped it to his back before he started walking home. No use in postponing the matter, Kon might just get angrier the more time he was left to himself. Ichigo sighed and thought back to what had happened earlier today.

In the morning Yuzu had brought Kon to his room. She had started fetching the lion for him when she found it anywhere outside of his room even though Ichigo had spend several times and hours trying to explain to her that he did not own a teddy bear and that he had no idea who it belonged to. But Yuzu would just smile at him every time and somehow leave Kon in his room without him noticing. Sometimes she would dress Kon up before returning him, but that hadn't been the case this time unless wearing a towel could be referred to as dressed up. Back to the topic; she had found Kon outside, sitting next to the front door. He was soaking wet so she had brought him wrapped in a towel like a newborn baby.

Ichigo felt his eyebrow twitch at the thought of him sitting dumb folded holding Kon like that until Yuzu had left them alone. He had then realized Kon was mad at him, refusing to answer Ichigo's questions about why he was drenched. Besides the fact that Kon wouldn't talk to Ichigo there was the problem that the water had also made him heavy and gave Kon trouble moving, so Ichigo – not in the mood to deal with the moody lion – had settled for leaving him to dry on the radiator. Aside from the occasional snort from Kon, the morning had been pretty quiet until Rukia had shown up and ordered Ichigo to train with her.

Kon was still angry when Ichigo and Rukia had left him. He was sitting on Ichigo's bed in Ichigo's body trying to blow-dry his stuffed body with a hair dryer. Kon had snorted at him as he had said his usual warnings and goodbyes.

Of cause it was only after that, while he was observing his surroundings as the two of them had made their way to the place Rukia had decided he should be trained, that he had realized that it must have rained with no end all night, and he had banished Kon to the outside and a wet fate. So he guessed he should allow the stuffed animal some room today and be nice to him. And seeing as he had reached home now, he could start that plan right away.

Ichigo took a deep breath bracing himself for what was to come. He felt a little nervous – a little a kin to what he had felt when he had been pacing around in front of Urahara Shoten yesterday, only this time it was because he had to reveal a nice side to Kon. He hoped the lion wouldn't want him to explain why he had had such a short fuse last night.

He jumped up to his window – something he was grateful his shinigami body could do – opened the unlocked window and slipped into his room. He noticed Kon still sitting on the bed and he turned towards him while scratching the back of his head, trying to look like he wasn't nervous that his 'be nice'-plan wouldn't backfire. He'd start with asking how things were going with drying his lion body.

"Hey Kon, how's it going wi- WHOA! Wha-What?" Ichigo had a serious case of doubting his own eyes. If he were to believe what he was seeing, then Kon was on his bed... a _naked_ Kon was on his bed... a _naked_ Kon with _both his_ _hands_ between his legs - between Ichigo's legs to be exact. Ichigo felt like he had just caught himself doing something he'd never want to get caught doing.

"I-Ichigo!" Kon quickly covered himself up with the sheets and a slight blush crept to his cheeks. "It's not what it looks like… Or it is... I mean... I have a really good reason for... this."

"Ugh... yeah." Be nice, be nice, be nice. He has his reasons, cut him some slack. Whatever you do, don't kill him. Man this is awkward. "Just... finish it quickly, I'll wait outside."

Ichigo turned away from Kon feeling his own cheeks starting to heat up from their glaring at each other. Spotting the still open window he took the few steps towards it, intending to climb out, but he was stopped as Kon reached out and caught his wrist. Ichigo found his gaze wouldn't quite move away from the window to meet Kon's and he wanted to flee to whole scene, but the mod soul had successfully rooted him to the ground.

"Ichigo..." He could hear the small plea in Kon's voice, begging Ichigo to at least listen to him. In his current frozen state, Ichigo found he had no choice but to abide by the mod soul's silent wish. He waited for Kon to find the words he was desperately trying to string together to get Ichigo to understand. "I... I just wanted to help out."

"...?"

"I've noticed it, Ichigo. All week, whenever I'm in your body I feel it." Why, hello ironic twist. "It feels like I'm burning - I've seen that you always feel so relaxed after doing _this_, so I... I." Apparently Ichigo's little problem wasn't just his own anymore, it had spread to his body... and to Kon. If Kon felt anything like Ichigo did whenever his problem 'arose', he could understand why the mod soul was doing it. Actually he was surprised that the mod soul had been able to resist.

"I can understand if you're angry with me and want your body back." Kon released Ichigo's wrist and the orange haired boy regained his ability to move. The mod soul got a really sad expression on his face and he let his hand drop to the bed. Ichigo bit his tongue as he sorted out his own feelings on the subject. A bit surprised he found that he wasn't angry at all, actually he felt responsible for Kon's behavior, but he still didn't feel like sitting down and explaining everything. He'd just let it slide and it was kind of nice that Kon wanted to 'lend him a hand' with his problems. Perhaps Kon had already realized what was going on, and that was why he was doing it, Ichigo always told him to 'take care' of his body. Sighed Ichigo looked at Kon who was still looking sad and had started starring holes in the mattress. Ichigo knew he would have to reassure the mod soul.

"I'm… not angry, Kon. I'm just... a bit surprised. I didn't realize that this problem of mine had become a problem for you as well." Kon had started starring intensely at him the second he had started speaking and goose bumps had spread all over Ichigo's body, he had no idea he had to ability to look the way Kon did now.

"I… uhm… I guess it is okay for you to, you know, as long as it is because my body is causing you trouble and not for... your own personal gain." That felt weird, like giving someone else permission to touch you whenever they wanted to. But he also knew Kon wouldn't be able to walk around like everything was as it used to be if he had to hide his crotch all the time. So giving a temporary permission was probably the best thing to do right now.

"I'm going to go outside for a bit so you ca-" Ichigo didn't get to finish his sentence before Kon had a firm grip on his wrist again, keeping Ichigo from escaping out the window. The shinigami froze up again but managed to force his eyes to make contact with the mod soul's. He could swear that even though he was looking at his own body, when starring into those eyes it wasn't 'Ichigo' but 'Kon' he was seeing.

"Don't go." Was all Kon said, before a deep blush spread over his cheeks and didn't stop until all of his face had a slight reddish glow. "I'm not sure how to..."

Ichigo waited for Kon to finish his sentence, but nothing came except for more blushing and small stuttering of different vowels. Kon wasn't sure how to what? ... Oh... Oh great. What was he supposed to do about that? Kon didn't want him to teach him, did he? However it was a bit comforting to know that Kon hadn't been enjoying his body like that before.

Sighing Ichigo let his free hand run though his orange locks. Right now somewhere out there, he was sure some gods were having a laugh over him. He couldn't believe he was actually going to go though with this. But then again, giving your own body a hand-job might not be that weird after all.

"Okay, but just this one time. Never again, I don't even want to talk about it afterwards. And I never want to catch you doing it." Kon nodded seemingly happy and let Ichigo's wrist free. A few seconds Ichigo thought about jumping out the window and run off, but he diminished the idea and closed the window locking it and closed the curtains, making the room darker.

While Kon's gaze was following him he walked around the bed, unstrapped his zanpakuto from his back and placed it against the wall before climbing unto the bed and positioning himself against the headboard. Ichigo spread his legs creating room for Kon to sit between them and he patted the space signaling to the mod soul to come over. Kon was slow in understanding his intentions.

"Sit here." Ichigo ordered and Kon scooped over, getting between Ichigo's legs and rested his back against Ichigo's chest. "Bend your legs up, like that... yes." Ichigo's hands supported shaking legs as they did as he commanded, he bend his own legs along with Kon to show what he wanted him to do.

Ichigo closed his eyes and let his head rest on Kon's shoulder, like this he might be able to just pretend he was touching himself. His hands slowly trailed the inside of Kon's thighs one hand stopping to rest on his stomach pulling Kon as close as possible while the other wrapped around his erection. Kon made a strangled sound and Ichigo could feel him shaking in his hold. Ichigo hoped the shaking was because Kon was too excited to control his limps and not because he was afraid.

Taking a deep breath Ichigo started moving his hand slowly up and down squeezing a bit harder now and then. Kon started twitching slightly in his hold and small moans escaped his mouth. The sounds coming from Kon made Ichigo's face heat up; this was nothing like giving yourself a hand-job after all. As precum had started lubricating his shaft Ichigo moved his hand faster and whenever he reached the top he'd run his thumb over the tip, smearing more precum up and down.

The hand that had kept Kon pinned against Ichigo felt stomach muscles clench hard and unclench with every stroke he made, making it hard for Kon to breathe normally. Suddenly feeling a bit bold Ichigo let his free hand wander over Kon's chest, leaving a trail of goose bumps wherever he moved his fingers, before finally settling for pinching a nipple lightly. Kon's head fall back unto Ichigo's shoulder as a small hissing moan left his body. Ichigo could tell from the way his body had started tensing up that it wouldn't last much longer now.

Letting go of the erection Ichigo took one of Kon's hands and wrapped it around the throbbing and slippery member instead. He placed his own hand on top of Kon's, guiding him in rubbing himself to completion. As Ichigo expected it was only a matter of a few more firm jerks before Kon's body completely tensed up in his embrace and he came over their hands arching away from Ichigo's chest with a silent scream.

Ichigo removed his hands from Kon and sat up letting his head fall back against the wall. Kon rolled his head towards Ichigo's letting his face hide underneath Ichigo's chin trying to calm his breathing and make his senses return to normality.

"You smell like pepper." Ichigo couldn't help a little smile forming as Kon stated that. He had completely forgotten about it and being reminded in this situation was just stupid. He reached up and ruffled Kon's hair a bit until he felt Kon had calmed down. Pushing lightly at Kon he created enough room to slip out and get off the bed.

"Where are you going looking like that?" Kon asked and Ichigo turned around, eyes fixated on the mess they had made on Kon's stomach. Kon was right, he couldn't run around the house in his shinigami form, but he couldn't let Kon run out to get something to clean with in his current nude and dirty state either.

"It's better if I sneak out to get a towel with you _looking like that_." Kon got a semi-annoyed expression on his face and sat up, reaching out to take Ichigo's hand and pulled him back to the bed.

"I didn't mean it like that," a bit surprised Ichigo didn't put up a fight as Kon tugged a little harder and he fell unto the bed landing on his back and Kon crawled on top of him on all four, letting a hand rest on Ichigo's crotch. "I'm talking about this."

Ichigo's face lit fire as he realized what Kon was referring to. He had been so focused on letting Kon feel the relief he knew would help the mod soul that he hadn't noticed his own arousal, but obviously Kon had and he seemed determined to do something about it.

"Ko-Kon!" Instinctively Ichigo's hands flew to the shoulders of the boy topping him, but he didn't push him away. "You don't have to do that."

"But I want to, Ichigo. I want to be an asset to you. Please, just trust me for once." They shared a long exchange of emotions through their eyes before Ichigo finally gave up, the stare Kon was sending him was loud and clear – he wasn't going to let Ichigo get away before he had returned the favor. Ichigo gulped and let his arms fall onto the bed. He needed to do some serious thinking about himself and his sexual preferences when this was over.

"Go for it."

Kon flashed him a bright smile as he tugged at the fabric keeping Ichigo's hakama in place. He almost ripped open the top before getting the sash off and he pushed down the pants, loosened the shoes and finally pulled all of it all the way off. Kon immediately returned to sitting between Ichigo's thighs and mimicked the way Ichigo's hands had crept up his own thighs earlier on. As Kon wrapped his now experienced hand around Ichigo's shaft and started squeezing while moving up and down Ichigo's breathing became irregular and he had to bite on his own hand in order not to moan out. Having someone else do this to him was definitely heaven on earth.

Suddenly a new feeling he hadn't felt before overcame Ichigo and he eyes shot open and he pushed himself up on his elbows to see what was going on. He was a bit shocked to say the least as his watched his erection disappear into Kon's mouth. He hadn't expected it to be that good considering this would only be Kon's second time, but this experience was simply mind blowing.

Ichigo fell back onto the bed again unable to keep himself from moaning anymore. Kon was switching between licking and sucking while pumping the part of him that didn't fit into his mouth; it was way too much stimulation for Ichigo's body to keep up with. Ichigo's legs bend, his hands flew to Kon's head trying to get it out of the way as his entire being contracted and he came.

"How was that?" Ichigo was gasping for his breath trying to get back to earth as he locked eyes with Kon again, blushing. Kon was smiling at him with cum all over his face; apparently Ichigo hadn't moved fast enough to get him away.

"That was... good." If possible his blush just deepened. Ichigo sat up and reached for the discarded sheets, not minding getting them dirty. Taking hold of Kon's chin he started cleaning of his still goofily smiling face.

"What's so funny, stupid?" Kon just kept smiling letting Ichigo wipe off his own masterpiece. "If it's not something funny, stop smiling like that."

"I'm just happy." Ichigo had finished with the face and started cleaning off Kon's stomach too. "I was just thinking that it was a good idea to follow Urahara's advice after all."

Ichigo froze instantly upon hearing that name, looking Kon straight in the eye searching for anything that would tell him that Kon was making it up. He didn't find any.

"Urahara Kisuke... you are so dead!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Rambling:**  
Yeah :|  
That was the best ending I could come up with for this chapter. Hope you liked it... As always - _I love reviews._ I don't write faster if you leave one, but I do feel appreciated getting them :-)  
Next update might take a little while since exams are starting next week - and yes, exams during christmas and new year sucks!


	5. Getting in deeper

**A****uthor's rambling:**

Hi again, so happy to see that you have made it all the way to chapter five!

2 out of 3 winter exams are over now, so I had a little time off to write this piece for you guys! I also bought a new computer (cause I needed the space for anime and my rapidly growing Bleach yaoi collection, dammit!) so I'm still getting used to writing on a new keyboard… might be a few more mistakes in this chapter cause of that, either that's the reason or because I've rewritten this thing like 10 times and I'm still not that happy with it... It's not the longest piece to date, but I went way further with it rating wise than I intended to, I figured that would be a Christmas/'sorry that I'm making you wait' present for you patient readers – and I really wanted to get the boys to play with each other soon (I admit it, I'm a perv). So this is what all of that amounted to. This is also why the plot development might be missing in this chapter... Sorry about that! I had plans for this chapter, I swear, the sudden urge for smut just overpowered me *insert random battle with me against the smut kung fu style*... Yeah, I lost big time... Hope the scene seems 'realistic' enough and fits in compared to my previous parts *a bit worried*and I think I might have made Ichigo a bit too submissive and weak, I found it really hard to write (kind off) consensual smut xD

Oh, and I guess a thanks for +2000 hits and +25 reviews would be in order! Thank you so very much!! *bows*Makes me really happy and makes me want to write more and more! I'm thinking about making a part 2 of the story once it's finished, seen from Urahara's POV since I'm keeping everything about him kind of secret all the way through this story... We get to see a little in the next chapter (was supposed to be this one, but the smut took up all the space), but... yeah... There are so many secrets that won't be in this story because I can't imagine Urahara confessing them to anyone but himself, and I originally planned on keeping the story in Ichigo's / Rukia's / Kon's pov... let me know if anyone's interested in reading that, ne? ...

I really need to learn how to trim down my ramblings, don't I? On with it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or any of the characters you'll find in that universe. Some awesome Japanese guy (Tite Kubo) owns them, which is probably for the best ^^;; (He would be more awesome if he finished Zombie Powder though... I really love Gamma's sword...)

**Warnings:**Oh my, didn't you read my notes above?... SMUT! This means - WARNING! **MAN ON MAN ACTION - YAOI!!!** Un-betaed UraharaxIchigo smexyness

**--------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Go – Getting in deeper**

Ichigo was angry - very angry. Actually he wasn't even sure 'angry' could begin to describe what the soaring fire he could currently feel creeping through his veins was doing to him. He was annoyed beyond reason and more pissed off than he had been for years. It was as if just the slightest push would be enough to send him over the edge and into a fit of rage, and it kind of scared Ichigo that he was able to feel that way. But this was what the past few days' small annoying troubles had amounted to. And of cause the reason for all the negative emotions he was currently harboring and trying desperately to suppress was none other than Urahara Kisuke. The exact same man that had - much to Ichigo's dismay - sealed himself off from the outside world for days now. Always busy when Ichigo came over after school to beat the living daylights out of him.

If it hadn't been for the big puppy dog eyes Ururu flashed him or Tessai's sorry expression with eyes that threatened to break into tears every time they told Ichigo off he would have thrown a tantrum in the shop a long time ago, just to lure out the beast that was sneaking around somewhere deep inside. To make matters even worse, Ichigo had this feeling that Urahara was avoiding him and that he wasn't really as busy as his assistants kept trying to get Ichigo to believe. Aside from everything Urahara had physically done to him or had someone else do to him plus the psychological trauma Urahara's little gift in his math book had caused, then this whole avoid-Ichigo-matter was what was pushing Ichigo's buttons the most. He felt his eyebrow starting to twitch from just remembering what the pervert had indirectly made him go through since all of this stared.

At first Ichigo had been able handle everything moderately well since they seemed to be separate incidents, but lately things just seemed to unravel and reveal a darker plan underneath. He could handle Urahara's 'playful' nature as long as it was in small doses and he could get away when he needed a break. It wasn't that troublesome with Kon's new hobby; Ichigo's body, since he somehow managed to perform the ceremony without Ichigo ever finding out, and he even found that he could ignore the 'homework' Urahara had given him by simply throwing the papers away. Annoyingly enough though Urahara had predicted that and mailed him new ones, but he had ripped them up and thrown those out as well.

But the place where things began to go wrong was when he had realized that Kon had filled out the form he thought he had thrown into the trash can – quite detailed – and things had started getting a bit out of proportions. Ichigo knew he needed a scapegoat he could let his anger out on, and he knew there could only be one person fitting the bill perfectly. If Urahara hadn't made that idiotic form in the first place Kon couldn't have accidentally left it on Ichigo's desk for everyone to see, luckily no one did, but the thought of it was enough. If he hadn't entered the room before Rukia, she would have for sure.

But if Urahara hadn't given Kon the idea of 'helping Ichigo' in the first place, Kon wouldn't have been able to fill it out, and now that Ichigo had had time to think about it, he also blamed Urahara for not coming to his rescue way earlier that time with the hollow. If he had, none of this stupid shit would have happened in the first place.

In other words, Urahara Kisuke would be fucked the second Ichigo could bring his hands around the shop owner's neck. And yes, Ichigo was well aware that his language hadn't been pretty lately.

But after getting the 'you shall not pass' four times in a row Ichigo had decided that the fifth time had to be the charm and today would be the day where he would get his outlet. And Urahara would be sorry. But so far things wasn't going any differently from the last couple of times he had tried getting close enough to the man to beat him up until he was begging Ichigo to forgive him for every single thing he had done in his life. At the very least that was how Ichigo hoped it would go down once he found a way around the beast's guardians, and he knew he would have to come up with a plan fit for a genius to get past today's guardians; Ururu and Jinta. But then again, how hard could it be to get past two children?

"Sorry Kurosaki-san, Kisuke-san doesn't want to see anyone today either." Ururu said it as if she had practiced the sentence for years. She was sitting at a small table with Jinta next to the entrance to the beast's lair. They were drinking tea and reading magazines, both of them not really paying any attention to Ichigo. Ichigo hoped that this would be easier than anticipated; he just needed to get them to go away from the door or get their attention to something that wasn't him... like themselves.

"Can't you at least go ask him before telling me that? Did he say something about keeping me out of here or what's going on?"

"Che, are you stupid or something, Kurosaki?" Jinta didn't even bother to remove his gaze from the reading material while insulting Ichigo. "Kisuke said not to let anyone bother him and that includes us you know."

"Come on, I promise I won't take much of his time." A small well placed whine in his voice was caught by Ururu's ears and she started giving him that facial expression of feeling sorry that Ichigo had been troubled by her master once again, he could use that. "I mean, can't you tell that it's important that I talk to him? It's the fifth time he won't let me see him and it was urgent enough the first time."

Ururu looked at Jinta making a small 'uuuh'ing sound making a vein pop on the smaller redhead's forehead and he hit her hard on the head with his magazine making the girl whine herself.

"No, Kisuke said not to bother him. You know how he gets if he's disturbed when he is..." Jinta took a quick peek at Ichigo before whispering to Ururu, "... you know. And it'll be our heads if we're the reason someone gets in." Jinta made the mistake of looking straight at Ururu's big puppy eyes as he finished his reasoning getting him caught in her spell. Ichigo fought to suppress a smirk, so even Jinta had enough manly hormones to fall victim to the pleading stare of a little girl.

"But Jinta-kun, it seems really important to Kurosaki-san!" Perfect, while they would be arguing Ichigo could sneak past them. He started inching towards the door making as little sound and movement as possible.

"You're just as dumb as you look, you know. If you don't follow Kisuke's orders he will fire you and get someone who can, and you don't want to live on the streets, right?"

"Ki-Kisuke-san wouldn't do that!" Ururu's eyes started watering up, but Jinta ignored her crossing his arms trying to seem important and wise as he prepared to give her a lesson.

"He would. Don't you remember that black cat he threw out for wrecking his lab? If he can find it in his heart to kick out a cat he can kick out a stupid little girl who's too dumb to do anything right." Despite the huge insult Ururu seemed to return to normal as she thought about it.

"Oh, so that's what happened to Kitty-san. I always wondered why we didn't see it after that explosion, I'm so happy that it didn't die." Ururu clapped her hands and looked around the customer-empty shop trying to locate their visitor but failed in doing so. "It seems Kurosaki-san has slipped past us."

"Yeah, took him long enough, really. I can't understand why Kisuke thinks he's so interesting, even a menos would've been able to get in faster and more discrete than that." He paused as a small snicker escaped him. "Kurosaki really has no idea what he's going to find though... I hope we don't get punished too hard for this." Jinta then opened his magazine and resumed reading.

"I think seeing Kurosaki-san will make Kisuke-san very happy." Ururu smiled to herself before picking up her trusty broom and walked to the door. One of Jinta's eyebrows popped up and he looked questioningly at Ururu.

"Why do you think that?"

She turned and gave him a knowing smile and a little shrug. "Because Kisuke-san really likes unique people."

--------------

"Hello?" Ichigo opened the door to yet another room he hadn't been in before. Looking around he quickly decided that Urahara wasn't present and he closed the door again going for the next one. He had no idea how something that looked so small from the outside had so many rooms and so much space on the inside. It was like some kind of magic trick or illusion – it couldn't just be blamed on a good architect that much was for sure.

Ichigo let his hand fall onto the next door in line and froze before opening the door to peek inside. He didn't have to in order to know he had the right one this time around, he could feel the pulsating reiatsu coming from the other side from the vibrations in the wooden door. Small beads of sweat started to form on his forehead and he felt paralyzed by the waves slowly pushing against his hand making him sway a little. It was strangely alluring though, somehow lulling him into a trance like state and making his eyes glaze over all the while his body trembled slightly with excitement.

Ichigo gulped before shaking his head to bring himself back to his senses, he couldn't let himself get thrown off just from this. If this was his reaction to the vibrations of Urahara's reiatsu, he would be blown away by the real thing. If he didn't get back into pissed-off-mode he wouldn't have a chance as soon as he actually opened the door. But he couldn't help but wonder what was going on behind the door that would lead to this insane outlet of reiatsu. When he had come to the lab the other day he hadn't been able to sense anything at all... Perhaps this was the result of Rukia's daily dose of reiatsu sensing training? He surely hoped so; that would certainly be better than Urahara suddenly being powerful.

"Get your game face on, Ichigo." he mumbled to himself trying to make his anger surface and make the sudden excitement disappear. Finally setting his facial expression to his most angry scowl he smacked the door open and stepped inside the surprisingly dark room, he almost flinched as the door banged against the wall and made a loud cracking noise. Luckily he didn't.

"I know you're in here, Urahara!" Ichigo had no doubt about that - he could almost feel the essence of Urahara pressing against him like it was trying to engulf him. "Hey, stop hiding... get your ass out here."

The lack of a response annoyed Ichigo and the thickness of the reiatsu in the room was making him feel lightheaded - it was heavy and if he had been weaker it would have made him drop to the floor. He had never felt reiatsu that powerful yet so calm before. Ichigo's skin started to heat up and gave off a throbbing feeling as the pulsating reiatsu lured him into its rhythm. If he had come with a slightly more peaceful purpose than verbally blasting the man into oblivion he would have simply given into the tempting sensation Urahara probably didn't even know he was giving off.

Taking control of his emotions again and not really interested in playing hide and seek Ichigo started fumbling the wall next to the door searching for the light switch, finding it he clicked it, making the room change from rather dark to moderately bright.

Judging by the interior of the room it had to be Urahara's own room. If Ichigo didn't conclude that from the closets by the walls, the haori, hat and sandals among the paper mess all over the floor and the rather big futon in the middle of all the mess, it might have been because the beast himself was currently trying to sit up clumsily on the futon while covering his eyes from the light and making mumbled disapproving sounds.

"What the hell!" Ichigo's one hand clenched into a fist while the other pointed accusingly at Urahara's sitting form. "So the reason you're too fucking busy to see me for five days in a row is because you're lying around sleeping like some old retired geezer? Wow, certainly says a bit about your priorities, doesn't it? Or are you just that scared of what I'm going to do to you for messing up my life more than it already is? You're just-" and Ichigo found his voice got stuck in his throat and he had to gulp several times as Urahara lowered his hand and shot him a very angry glare. Ichigo could swear there was a hint of red light covering his gray pupils making him look extremely scary. He had never thought Urahara could pull off the '_I'm_ _dangerous_' look.

"Someone better be on the verge of dying if it was important enough to wake me up." Okay, so Urahara clearly wasn't a morning person, or afternoon person would be more correct, but Ichigo couldn't afford to let it scare him. Not the angry glare or the sudden increased pressure of reiatsu... or that the man had been sleeping naked and was now barely covered by his sheets forcing a huge blush to Ichigo's cheeks. That may just have been the reason the kids didn't want to go talk to the man when he asked them to. Dangerous and naked would normally scare Ichigo off too, but not today.

"The only one who is about to have a near death experience around here is you if you don't start answering all of my questions right about now." Ichigo crossed his arms to stress he was serious and tried pulling off his own danger glare, probably without success though.

Urahara blinked a few times and got a confused expression on his face as he scratched his stomach a little, Ichigo felt his blush deepen and he forced his gaze from the older man. Urahara finally emitted a small sigh and gone was that scary look as he looked Ichigo up and down with an indifferent stare before he fell back onto the futon yawning.

"So it's Ichigo this time, huh? My dreams just keep getting weirder and weirder... Would you do me a favor and close the door and turn of the lights again, I'd like to have a nice peaceful dream for once." Ichigo reluctantly closed the door but ignored the part with turning of the lights. He needed the light, but the door was better of closed so the little guardians wouldn't come running from the yelling he was about to do.

"You're not dreaming, idiot, don't go back to sleep when I'm talking to you, hey, don't close your eyes on me! Do you hear me? Urahara!?" Ichigo's eyebrow started twitching again and he stomped towards the now snoring man. He was tired of being denied his chances to speak and just as annoyed about being ignored when he finally had his chance. A little punishment would serve the man right and Ichigo kicked him hard enough for the man to roll of the futon releasing a small yelp that pleased Ichigo more than it should have.

"Serves you right," Ichigo mumbled to himself as he moved closer feeling the urge to repeat the action. However Urahara had other plans and he reached out for Ichigo's legs with both hands and pulled them away underneath Ichigo making him fall to the floor landing on his back. Before he had a chance to get back up the blonde had crawled over him and placed himself in between Ichigo's legs and hands on each side of Ichigo's head. The teen's eyes widened his voice dry in his throat and those beads of sweat started appearing on his forehead again. Urahara was way too close and yet Ichigo couldn't help but think that he was still too far away. This was not good, not good at all.

"You are a troublesome attention seeking brat."

"If you had taken time for me when I asked for it days ago I wouldn't have barged in to get your attention!" Ichigo spat back while trying to wriggle away from Urahara's imprisonment. The red shine had returned to his eyes and a thoughtful expression covered his features. For once Ichigo was happy that he couldn't look away from it; otherwise his eyes might have automatically gone south and started to investigate Urahara's nude form.

"Why Ichi... if you're craving my attention that much then I will of cause give it to you, in fact, you can have all of it." Ichigo once again found his ability to react delayed as Urahara leaned down and almost brushed their lips together. His thoughts were racing faster than he could keep up with. Why was Urahara calling him 'Ichi'? Why was he almost kissing him? Didn't something like this happen before? Why hadn't he pushed him off yet? Did any of it matter if he would just complete the kiss already?

Ichigo felt his eyes close and his racing thoughts come to an abrupt stop as Urahara finally leaned in a few more millimeters and connected them for real. Each touch of the blonde's soft lips against his sent a surge of electricity through Ichigo's body and he knew he was quivering because of it. The kiss was gentle almost cautious, just like the first time they had kissed. Their lips moved slowly against each other in a steady rhythm, their breaths mixing and heating up their faces. Urahara was the one to deepen the kiss as he split Ichigo's lips with his tongue and wriggled it further in, swirling it around Ichigo's own. The sensation of their tongues sliding over each other and the occasional flick Urahara would make sent small jolts of excitement though the teen's body and his eyes opened just a bit looking at his partner. To Ichigo's own surprise the older man had his eyes open too, staring straight back at Ichigo. Ichigo felt he might go mad from staring into deep pits filled by something he could only classify as playful expectations and desire.

Urahara withdrew his tongue from Ichigo's mouth and finished up with a small nibble on the teen's lower lip as he sat back up. Ichigo gulped and his quivering evolved into a small tremble watching Urahara's shining orbs staring at him, raking over his still clothed body mentally undressing him, making him feel naked and vulnerable.

"That... that wasn't the kind of attention I was asking for." However Ichigo didn't mind getting it this way at all. The only issue really bothering him was that Urahara was still ignoring the intentions he had had, not taking him seriously.

"Oh, that's too bad Ichi…" The blonde bend back down and attached his lips to Ichigo's neck instead, kissing at the small amount of skin the collar of the school uniform didn't cover up. "Because that's the only attention I'm interested in giving you right now."

"Urahara... don't..." Ichigo's hands went to Urahara's shoulders pushing at them vainly. He partly wanted it to stop, he was getting that familiar sensation of heating up and though he had been able to control it better lately, he knew that it wouldn't take much more 'attention' for him to lose to whatever was inside of him.

"When we're doing this, I want you to call me Kisuke. I won't respond to 'Urahara'." Urahara had said it in between nibbling at Ichigo's earlobe and licking at the shell of the ear, making Ichigo shudder and tighten his grip on the man's shoulders digging his short nails into the skin.

"No. We're not doing anything that'll make us that familiar with each other and stop calling me 'Ichi', it's degrading." Calling Urahara by his first name would be the same as surrendering to him, and Ichigo knew he wasn't ready to do that yet. His gaze shifted to the ceiling, trying to find an object he could focus on to keep his mind from fogging over and convince him that he should just let things happen. "Urahara... stop this…"

"You're being disobedient, _Ichi_... and I punish disobedience quite hard." While continuing his attack on Ichigo's ear Urahara started opening the uniform, pushed it apart and did the same to the shirt underneath it revealing the teen's chest earning a gasp from Ichigo. Finally having a bigger area to work with the blonde kissed a trail down Ichigo's neck, past his collarbone and further down trapping a nipple between his lips and sucked on it.

"Ah, don't… don't touch there." Ichigo knew he was fighting a losing battle; his body had already betrayed him by reacting to Urahara's touches, making certain private places on his body harden and stand up almost instantly, or had they been doing that the entire time? The blonde was obviously aware of the state his body was in though; swirling his tongue around a hardened nipple before taking a hold of it with his teeth and pulling at it lightly until it snapped from his mouth.

"I'll decide which parts of your body I want to touch myself..." Urahara momentarily stopped his ministrations with a soft kiss to the slightly abused nipple as both his hands reached for Ichigo's belt, unbuckled it and pulled the zipper down. "You should just stay put for a little while and let me handle everything."

The rational side of Ichigo's inner debate was getting weaker by the second and he didn't attempt to stop Urahara as he removed Ichigo's still clutching hands from his shoulders and lowered them to the floor above Ichigo's head placing a small kiss on the teen's forehead while doing so. He didn't even protest as Urahara's long fingers slid down his chest, over his abdomen curling themselves around the hem of Ichigo's pants and tugged at them. Before Ichigo knew what he was doing he had raised his hips from the floor and allowed Urahara to pull off all of his lower garments in one swift motion. The lower part of his school uniform was thrown away to join the other mess on the floor and Urahara's attention went back to the boy lying sprawled before him; his breathing a bit faster than usual, flushed cheeks and half-lidded brown eyes.

Ichigo wished he had turned off the lights when he had been told so earlier, then he wouldn't have to endure watching Urahara taking in every visible curve of his body and he wouldn't feel this embarrassed about it. But as soon as he felt the other move into a comfortable position between his legs again and with the blondes hands back on his body sliding up his thighs, Ichigo forgot all about his embarrassment and let his eyes close once again, trying to calm his nerves. Ichigo's legs twitched at the ticklish sensation and he had to bite his lower lip to keep himself from emitting strange noises. One hand planted itself with a firm grip on the teen's hip keeping him in place while the other stopped at his groin, a single finger running up his shaft before rubbing it over the slit and taking a firm hold around it starting a rather slow teasing rhythm.

"Ura...Kisuke, don't-" Ichigo swallowed hard before bracing himself enough to look at the man he was calling out to. The blonde had stopped his movement, waiting for Ichigo to catch up. He knew the second he had decided on calling him by his first name was the second he had accepted what they were going to do. Ichigo was a bit confused about why he had accepted though, as far as he could tell he was still in control of himself.

"Don't what?"

"Don't stop."

"I won't." He received a genuine smile from the blonde at that, making Ichigo close his eyes again relaxing as waves of pleasure started filling his senses again. Kisuke's hand did wonders for Ichigo working its way up and down in a fast pace. The teen soon found he couldn't just keep still as instructed and he reached out for the blonde desperate for more contact then he was given. He succeeded in getting the other man's attention and brought him down until their lips were once again connected without Kisuke stopping his hand movement.

They shared a heated kiss, Kisuke slipping his tongue into Ichigo's mouth, enjoying the squirming movements from the boy underneath him as he tightened his grip on his erection slightly.

Ichigo found himself moaning into the kiss wrapping both his arms and legs around Kisuke the best he could and let his own tongue slide over the blonde's in sync with the treatment he was given. After a few moments they pulled away from each other with a thin thread of saliva still connecting their mouths. Kisuke flashed a small mischievous smile and quickened his pace further feeling Ichigo clench his legs harder around him, his irregular breathing turning into moans and small groans. It didn't take many seconds at the increased pace and tightness before Ichigo arched his back off the floor hugging his body to Kisuke's as he came over the other man's hand getting them both greased with his fluids. Ichigo felt his limps go weak and numb and he lost his grip on Kisuke, but the blonde held him in place until he had recovered enough to breathe normally again.

"You okay?" Kisuke asked while letting go of the boy and wiped off some of Ichigo's mess from his chest, smearing the sticky stuff between his fingers studying it.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ichigo was a bit surprised he could find enough volume in his voice to say it loud enough for Kisuke to hear.

"Good, get ready for second act then." Ichigo wanted to ask what he meant by it, but he didn't need to as he felt Kisuke run a cum-lubricated finger between his cheeks finding his entrance and pushed the finger inside slowly. Ichigo lay perfectly still; it felt weird but didn't hurt at all like he had imagined it would, his breathing however seemed to speed up again as nervousness crept through his system. Kisuke waited a few more seconds making sure Ichigo was comfortable with what he was doing before pushing in a second finger and started moving his fingers around inside stretching Ichigo.

Ichigo fought hard to keep from clenching up at the intrusion, wanting to keep things as comfortable as possible. He didn't really care that normally he'd be back to his senses after coming and be embarrassed about his situation; right now he just wanted more of Kisuke and to know what it would feel like being with the other man for real.

Ichigo moaned out arching his back again and his hands clutched whatever mess they could reach on the floor as Kisuke's fingers reached and massaged something inside of him he didn't know was there. He was immediately hard again and couldn't stop himself from moving his hips to make Kisuke's fingers touch the same place again and again slowly driving him mad. He wasn't allowed the sensation for long since Kisuke's fingers disappeared from his body making Ichigo groan out almost angrily before realizing what the blonde was doing.

Kisuke positioned himself above Ichigo kissing his forehead once before pushing into Ichigo agonizingly slow. Ichigo felt like he was being stretched beyond his capacity wondering how long it would take for Kisuke to get it over with and finally be all the way inside. He wrapped his arms around the blonde and nuzzled his face against his neck for comfort, smelling the relaxing odor that was Kisuke.

Finally Kisuke stopped moving further in and allowed Ichigo a few moments to adjust and relax himself while whispering comforting words to the teen. Estimating that Ichigo was as relaxed as he was going to be in this frozen position Kisuke pulled out until he had almost completely exited Ichigo's body again before pushing back in, eliciting a soft moan from the teen beneath him. Kisuke repeated the motion again a bit faster causing Ichigo to let his head fall back onto the floor as another cry was ripped from his body, exposing his throat to Kisuke who latched his mouth to it and covered the skin with small kisses keeping his pace moving in and out of Ichigo.

Ichigo muffled his voice with his hand as the man managed to rub against that same spot inside of him again, stealing away his ability to breathe and think coherent thoughts. He lifted his legs and wrapped them around Kisuke's hips again feeling the blonde go deeper and hit his sensitive bundle of nerves with every entry to his body.

"Don't hold back... I want to hear you." Ichigo followed the command and let the sounds ripped from his body free, filling the room with his moans turning himself on even more.

"You don't have to hold back either, Kisuke." Ichigo breathed out. He was well aware that Kisuke must have been restraining himself to avoid hurting Ichigo, but he needed to know the other man was feeling the same amount of pleasure, and giving him permission to do what he wanted could to do that.

Ichigo caught a small chuckle from the older man before the pace was picked up yet again and the force of Kisuke's thrusts increased making Ichigo unable to focus on anything beside the pleasure he was receiving. Ichigo felt his body tighten again and knew he was on the edge, but before we could warn Kisuke his second orgasm hit him making his vision go blurry. He was sure he blacked out for a few seconds in the middle of it all because he didn't remember when Kisuke had attached their lips to each other again.

He weakly returned the kiss holding on to Kisuke as the blonde thrust into his exhausted body a few more times before going rigid himself and filled Ichigo's body with a sticky liquid equal to that which Ichigo had lost between their bodies.

Kisuke let his body slump on top of Ichigo's as they both fought to regain a sense of reality and return their breathing to normal. Ichigo let his sore arms and legs drop to the floor and stared blankly at the ceiling, wondering what had just possessed the both of them.

"You know, Ichi... I can't help but wonder why I haven't woken up yet; I usually do that right about now."

Ichigo groaned and felt his facial features getting back into his trademark scowl with the addition of a heavy blush. Why did all of his intimate experiences with other people end with him being angry at Urahara? Ichigo sighed and sat up before hitting the older man on hard on the head with a closed fist.

"I already told you, you're not dreaming. Idiot."

"Well, that certainly explains a lot..."

--------------------------------------

Yeah, that was way harder to write than anticipated. It also stretched over more pages than I had planned! Haha... yeah... I think I'll go get ready for Christmas now, see you all next year ^__^


End file.
